O Último Ato
by Liv Marie
Summary: Regina está disposta a cometer o sacrifício final para garantir a segurança de seu filho. Mas a morte de Cora pode ser o ato que antecede seu próprio fim. S02 (ainda que vagamente). Swan Queen.
1. Parte 1

**Parte 1**

No final, não vem como realmente uma surpresa a realização de que é pelas suas mãos que sua mãe deverá enfrentar a derrota. E Regina sabe (sempre soube) que a única forma de deter Cora definitivamente é através da morte. Da mesma forma que ela sabe – tendo aprendido com erros do passado – que este não é um serviço que ela possa delegar a terceiros.

Não. Essa missão, este fardo, pertence a ela somente e ninguém mais.

Trata-se afinal de apenas mais um terrível ato na coleção de monstruosidades inomináveis listadas em seu histórico. Mais uma imposição da vida que está sempre a lhe cobrar um preço mais alto. Mais um arrependimento amargo justificado pela necessidade, e somente dessa vez, revestido por uma causa nobre.

Mas no fim do dia, Regina não pode deixar de pensar que se trata também de mais um assassinato.

Alguém poderia pensar que para a mulher que arrancou o coração de seu próprio pai, a repetição de um crime da mesma natureza seria simples, senão até mesmo esperada. Ela é a _Rainha Má_ afinal de contas.

Mesmo destituída de seu trono.

Mesmo quando tudo o que resta de seu legado é uma coleção de corações que não lhe pertencem, feridas do passado não cicatrizadas e o quarto vazio de um filho que prefere o refúgio dos braços de uma mãe que o abandonou.

Regina não chega a culpar Henry realmente. Ela mais do que ninguém conhece a força do vínculo existente entre uma mãe e sua cria. Anos de violência psicológica e o testemunho do assassinato a sangue frio do único rapaz que ela já amou não foram capazes de fazer com que ela se voltasse completamente contra Cora. Nada jamais foi.

Até agora.

Ironicamente, é o vínculo de uma mãe e seu filho, o amor que ela tem por Henry, que coloca em movimento a cadeia de eventos que culminará na morte de Cora pelas mãos de sua única filha.

_'Amor é fraqueza'_ sua mãe faz questão de lhe repetir mesmo em seus últimos instantes, quando seu coração pulsa nas mãos de Regina e ninguém ousa se aproximar das duas, mãe e filha envoltas por um halo de magia negra, tóxica.

De longe Emma e Charming observam a tudo e quando a fumaça escura as envolve, impedindo que eles enxerguem claramente o que está acontecendo, são as mãos grandes e fortes de seu pai sobre seu ombro que impedem Emma de se aproximar. É justamente neste instante que a voz de Henry anuncia a sua chegada.

"Mãe!" O menino grita assustado e se lança em sua direção, em busca de Regina. Então é Emma quem o contém em seus braços, não sem lançar um olhar reprovador na direção de sua mãe.

"Ele não deveria estar aqui." Emma expressa claramente envolvendo Henry em um abraço apertado e sentindo as lágrimas do menino ensopando seu casaco. Antes que Snow possa oferecer-lhe uma desculpa, o menino a interrompe, exaltado.

"Você tá errada!" Agitado, Henry traz o mesmo brilho no olhar de quando ele ainda carregava um livro de conto de fadas em seus braços e todos se recusavam a acreditar em suas histórias. "Ela vai precisar de mim. Quando tudo estiver acabado ela vai precisar de mim."

Emma não consegue conter um sorriso triste, embora também não seja capaz de pontuar o óbvio: ninguém sabe como tudo isso irá acabar.

"Eu deveria ir lá." Ela fala em voz alta, a preocupação evidente em sua testa franzida e a tensão que parece emanar de seu corpo.

"É muito perigoso, Emma. Ela nos alertou quanto aos níveis tóxicos de magia que precisaria utilizar. E foi bem clara ao recomendar que nenhum de nós se aproximasse." Charming argumenta com frieza e Emma não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de aversão pelo tom destituído adotado pelo seu pai.

É fácil para ele falar, já que não é a mãe do filho dele quem está em uma situação de risco a alguns metros de distância.

"Se é tão perigoso assim esse é mais um motivo para que alguém a tire de lá." Emma teima e para sua surpresa, é Mary Marg-Snow, quem lhe oferece algum conforto. Sua voz de mãe falando mais alto do que a voz da mulher que deseja a cabeça da Rainha Má em uma lança.

"Emma, eu sei que você está preocupada, mas confie na Regina. Ela é forte o suficiente para fazer o que é preciso." E com uma expressão distante, visitando um passado que pertence somente as duas, Snow acrescenta. "Além do mais, ela cresceu ao lado da Cora. Se existe alguém capaz de resistir ao seu veneno, esse alguém é Regina."

As palavras de Snow revelam-se por fim sensatas quando minutos mais tarde a névoa escura se dissipa e, à distância, é possível avistar as duas figuras. Mesmo de longe Emma é capaz de identificar o perfil da ex-prefeita ajoelhada diante do corpo sem vida de sua mãe.

A cena é o suficiente para que Emma deixe escapar o fôlego que até então se encontrava suspenso em seu peito e um instante de distração é tudo o que Henry precisa para se desvencilhar de seus braços e correr na direção de Regina.

"Mãe!" O menino grita a plenos pulmões enquanto corre pelo campo aberto, as pernas curtas surpreendentemente ágeis em meio ao verde pasto que se estende sobre seus pés.

O céu de repente é claro; azul e sem nuvens.

Emma corre em seu encalço, a mesma urgência guiando seus passos.

"Mãe." Henry fala ao se aproximar com cuidado, dessa vez sua voz escapando em um sussurro ofegante. Mas Regina não se move. Ela sequer parece escutar ou tomar nota da presença do próprio filho.

É assim que Emma sabe que algo não está certo.

"Regina?" Ela chama com cautela e Henry olha para ela com uma expressão assustada.

Regina não esboça qualquer reação ou resposta. O único movimento que indica vida em seu corpo é o involuntário ato de sua respiração. Emma se ajoelha diante de Regina e em seus olhos negros não encontra nenhum sinal de reconhecimento ou qualquer emoção.

"Emma!" Charming e Snow chamam em uníssono e é Henry quem responde as perguntas antes mesmo que elas sejam feitas em voz alta.

"Algo está errado." O menino explica com um fio de voz. E de repente nunca ficou tão evidente o fato de que ele é apenas uma criança. De que esse é o último lugar em que ele deveria estar. Com a figura inerte de Regina diante de si, Emma não pode deixar de pensar de que ela jamais teria permitido isso; Regina teria protegido o filho.

"Mary Margaret, por favor, leve o Henry para casa."

"Não! Eu quero ficar com a minha mãe!" Henry teima, seu nervosismo de convertendo em lágrimas que ele se recusa a deixar escorrer sobre seu rosto vermelho.

Nesse instante Emma não pode deixar de notar em seu filho a semelhança com Regina, na forma como Henry ergue o queixo e tenta dominar suas emoções, ainda que sem sucesso. Talvez seja isso o que torne as decisões que ela precisa tomar subitamente claras.

"Henry, eu prometo que vou tomar conta dela." Emma lhe assegura com completa determinação, o que parece acalmar o menino. Snow aproveita a deixa e com um gentil toque sobre seus ombros, puxa o neto para perto de si. Em seguida Emma se volta na direção de Charming. "Pai, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda."

Se o fato de Emma chamar Charming de pai nesse instante em particular é deliberado ou não, é algo que nenhuma das partes se põe a refletir a respeito ainda que esse pequeno gesto seja o suficiente para que Charming coloque de lado, mesmo que por instantes apenas, seus sentimentos em relação à mulher que há quase trinta anos tenta destruir suas vidas.

Emma tampouco pode apreciar o momento, sua cabeça claramente povoada por outras preocupações.

"Nós vamos precisar fazer algo com o corpo." Emma se refere ao corpo de Cora, que repousa inanimado há poucos metros de distância. "Normalmente um funeral seria o suficiente. Eu não estou certa de quais eram os planos da Regina para-"

"O povo provavelmente irá exigir uma fogueira." Charming responde e mesmo tendo crescido em um mundo no qual bruxas carregam um histórico de fim semelhante, Emma não pode deixar de se mostrar surpresa.

"Hmm. Ok, eu acho." Ela engole em seco sem saber como responder a tal declaração. "Mas primeiro nós precisamos levar a Regina para o hospital."

Antes que Charming possa responder Emma lhe dá as costas e volta toda sua atenção para a Rainha Má. Ou o que parece restar dela.

"Regina você consegue me ouvir?" Emma pergunta com delicadeza, suas mãos inquietas pelo desejo de tocá-la, mas temendo sua reação ou pior – a falta dela. Regina pisca somente, os olhos escuros vidrados em um ponto qualquer que parece atravessar Emma ignorando sua presença por completo.

Emma nunca imaginou que o tom sarcástico e as respostas afiadas da prefeita seriam tão apreciados pela sua pessoa. Nesse momento ela daria qualquer coisa para ser presenteada com qualquer um deles.

O mais absoluto silêncio é sua única resposta. Mas ela não se dá por vencida. Não quando ela tem uma promessa a cumprir e por um momento Emma quase consegue ouvir o comentário seco que Regina ofereceria diante da presente situação, apontando com desdém suas inclinações honrosas como uma manifestação genética indesejada e irritante.

É quando fica evidente com uma clareza cortante que a Regina que Emma tem diante de si nesse momento é apenas uma casca. Restos mortais da mulher que lançou a maldição sobre seus pais, sobre todo um reino. Destroços apenas da mãe de seu filho.

É um sentimento que Emma não sabe como classificar. Algo que ela não está pronta para enfrentar ou sequer tomar consciência a respeito. Assim, quando Emma fala novamente, é para que suas palavras preencham o vazio de um silêncio antes que suas dúvidas e temores o façam.

"Acabou, Regina. Você conseguiu." Emma declara com sinceridade e o que deveria ser alívio se algo mais não estivesse pesando sobre suas palavras. E, contendo as emoções que dançam em seu peito, Emma esboça um sorriso diante da realização que a acomete sem aviso. "Você nos salvou."

.::.

Continua...


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

De imediato os médicos não conseguem achar nada de errado com Regina. É fato que ao ser admitida junto ao hospital, a ex-prefeita ainda está consideravelmente fraca, apresentando um quadro moderado de anemia e desidratação. No entanto, após uma bateria de exames e tendo recebido o devido tratamento, é uma questão de dias até que Regina se encontre plenamente restabelecida.

Ao menos fisicamente.

Infelizmente o estrago provocado pelo confronto final com Cora parece ser muito mais profundo do que eventuais cortes e contusões.

De acordo com Archie, diante da total falta de resposta por parte de Regina, é difícil mensurar a real extensão dos danos. Tudo o que eles sabem é que ela parece ter entrado em choque. E que, o que quer que tenha acontecido naquele campo, foi o suficiente para provocar um total esgotamento na mulher que todos conhecem como a Rainha Má.

Impaciente, Emma demanda prazos, previsões. Ela tem urgência em saber quando Regina voltará ao normal, quanto tempo ela precisa para se recuperar completamente. Ela quer saber o que ela pode fazer para ajudar. O fato de que Archie não é capaz de lhe dar as respostas que ela precisa apenas acentua sua frustração e também o sentimento de derrota que a acomete toda vez que a loira é obrigada a retornar para casa e confrontar os olhos suplicantes e cheios de esperança de seu filho.

Emma sempre foi boa em agir. Esperar não é seu ponto forte.

A possibilidade de que tal recuperação jamais aconteça não é contemplada pela xerife nem por um instante. Trata-se de Regina afinal de contas.

Assim, Archie acompanha estado da ex-prefeita com especial cuidado e meticulosidade, o que por um instante faz Emma considerar a real natureza de seus sentimentos e intenções. Mas então isso dificilmente pode ser considerado relevante mediante as atuais circunstâncias e, em um breve lapso de lucidez, Emma faz questão de lembrar a si mesma que, mesmo que esse fosse o caso, os hipotéticos (ou não) sentimentos platônicos do psiquiatra por Regina não são de sua conta.

No período em que Regina permanece internada no hospital, Henry a visita todos os dias.

Ele vem sempre depois da aula e fica até a hora do jantar. Sentado em uma cadeira próxima à sua cama, Henry conversa com a mãe contando detalhes sobre seu dia, com o cuidado especial de nunca mencionar seus avós – revelando um senso de diplomacia que ele obviamente não aprendeu com Emma, uma indicação clara da criação recebida por Regina.

Às vezes Henry apenas faz o dever de casa, fazendo perguntas sobre os tópicos que tem dúvida mesmo sem qualquer garantia de resposta. Outros dias ele aproveita a distração das enfermeiras para subir em cima da cama e ler um livro deitado ao lado de sua mãe, do mesmo jeito que ela fazia quando ele era pequeno demais para ler sozinho.

Quando Henry está com Regina, Emma faz questão de deixar os a sós, contentando-se em observá-los à distância. É com orgulho, e uma certa elação, que Emma nota o sorriso que Henry faz questão de manter em seu rosto em cada uma de suas visitas, mesmo que em casa durante o jantar, ele apenas remexa a comida em seu prato antes de pedir para ir para o seu quarto mais cedo.

O comportamento de Henry não é algo que seja inteiramente compreendido por sua família, sendo Emma a exceção. Nenhuma das partes discute abertamente a situação, embora vez ou outra Snow faça alusões à quantidade de tempo que o menino passa no hospital, ao passo que o silêncio de Charming em relação ao assunto evidencia claramente seu desconforto.

Mesmo ciente da preocupação de seus pais, Emma não tem qualquer intenção de se justificar ou desculpar. Para a xerife fica claro como o dia o fato de que aos olhos de seu filho, a Rainha Má finalmente conseguiu se redimir. E que as visitas à Regina são um direito seu, algo que ela jamais ousaria negar-lhe.

Nos meses que antecederam a morte de Cora e alguns dias depois, Emma e Henry ainda permaneceram residindo com seus pais no pequeno apartamento que pertenceu a Mary Margaret. Mas logo depois do incidente, em especial após a internação de Regina, Henry pede que Emma o leve de volta para casa.

Quando Snow e Charming se mostram contrários à sua decisão, cabe a Emma acalmar os ânimos de seus pais, explicando que isso é apenas algo que ela tem que fazer por Henry. Uma forma de consolá-lo nesse momento difícil, uma forma do menino se sentir mais perto de sua mãe em sua ausência.

A mudança, no entanto, oferece conforto por pouco tempo.

Com o passar das semanas, o comportamento de Henry vai se tornando cada vez mais difícil. A tristeza do menino aos poucos se convertendo em frustração, ao passo que seu otimismo vai se esgotando e nada até então – em especial os dez anos em que ela não fez parte de sua vida, ou o ano em que fez – prepara Emma para criar um pré-adolescente em plena rebelião.

À medida que as notas de Henry caem dramaticamente e a proximidade uma vez compartilhada com Emma se torna cada vez mais uma lembrança distante, a xerife se vê mais e mais angustiada e lamentando, por mais vezes do que é capaz de se lembrar, a ausência de Regina.

A parte mais desconcertante é que apesar de seu estado, fisicamente Regina está logo ali, ao alcance de ambos.

Henry continua a visitá-la todos os dias, embora atualmente Emma não faça ideia de quais sejam os tópicos abordados pelo menino, uma vez que Henry não faz questão de compartilhar nada que não seja absolutamente necessário com sua mãe biológica.

Atualmente mesmo o intercâmbio mais simplório, a começar por um simples 'bom dia', se tornou um artigo de luxo entre os dois.

Snow e Charming tentam oferecer apoio à filha e ao neto nesse momento difícil, mas a verdade é que seu nível de compreensão quanto a atual situação é significativamente limitado com base em suas respectivas impressões de Regina.

Snow, que ainda possui as lembranças de um período em que a Rainha era apenas uma jovem – antes que a maldade tivesse a corrompido definitivamente –, ainda consegue se distanciar o suficiente para ao menos tentar entender o comportamento de Henry, mas Charming simplesmente não é capaz de fazer o mesmo. O que provavelmente se deve ao fato de que a única versão de Regina que ele chegou a conhecer foi a Rainha Má. Ou a prefeita que tentou matar sua esposa e incriminar sua amada.

Seja como for, Emma não pode realmente culpá-lo por se mostrar pouco indulgente em relação a Henry, quando este direciona sua ira juvenil contra sua 'verdadeira' mãe – ainda que o termo por si só faça Emma estremecer devido a sua inadequação.

Em um dia particularmente ruim, após uma discussão ruidosa que termina com Henry batendo a porta do quarto e Emma encontrando sua cama vazia horas mais tarde, ao invés de sair atrás do menino – que provavelmente está esfriando a cabeça no castelo que os dois costumavam frequentar, algo que parece pertencer a um passado mais que distante – Emma acaba aparecendo no hospital, horas após o término do horário de visitas.

Ela não está certa do que está fazendo ali até o momento em que seus olhos azuis encontram a figura de Regina, os cabelos escuros agora caindo sobre seus ombros, o rosto pálido sem maquiagem ou qualquer contato direto com a luz do sol, ainda assim revoltantemente belo.

Regina não é capaz de ver Emma junto à porta, seu rosto virado na direção oposta, seus olhos presos em algum ponto indefinido da vista proporcionada pela janela do hospital, e por um instante Emma se pergunta o que se passa por trás daqueles olhos nesse instante; se ainda resta algo dentro de Regina que possa ser salvo.

Se sim, então ela deveria ser capaz de salvá-la, não é mesmo?

Afinal não é esse o título que lhe foi conferido naquele estúpido livro?

A risada derrotada que escapa dos lábios de Emma pode até anunciar sua presença, mas não provoca qualquer reação em Regina, o que a essa altura é uma realidade dura, mas familiar.

Com passos arrastados, Emma puxa uma cadeira para perto da cama até poder se sentar diante do campo de visão da ex-prefeita, ainda que nenhum contato visual esteja sendo feito de fato.

"Regina, eu acho que você sabe por que eu estou aqui." Emma começa com sua voz rouca traindo sua exaustão mental e física. "Só existe uma coisa no mundo que realmente importa para nós duas e isso é algo que nunca mudou nem nunca vai mudar. Eu estou falando sobre o Henry, é claro."

Emma acha difícil abrir seu coração, algo em que ela nunca realmente teve prática, e mesmo que agora Regina seja o equivalente a uma ouvinte ideal, a xerife encontra algum conforto ao focar sua atenção em pequenos detalhes enquanto essa confissão em particular lhe escapa como uma lufada fôlego de alguém que está prestes a se afogar.

"Eu sei que o Henry vem te ver todos os dias, então estou certa de que você tem visto como ele cresceu nos últimos meses. Mas tem coisas que talvez você não tenha notado... Coisas que como mãe dele também, eu preciso que você saiba."

A voz de Emma oscila. Ela enrola um fio da lã do cobertor de Regina em seu dedo indicador até que ele suspenda momentaneamente a circulação do sangue naquele ponto. O desconforto provocado pelo ato é, a essa altura, uma distração bem vinda.

"Ele não é o mesmo." Emma admite com tristeza. "Eu sei que o Henry não estava feliz quando apareceu na porta do meu apartamento em Boston. Sei que vocês dois tiveram suas dificuldades e que a minha chegada não facilitou as coisas para você, especialmente eu sendo o equivalente ao herói no cavalo branco e você a vilã da história. Literalmente falando." Emma deixa escapar um sorriso escarnecido. "Talvez você fique feliz em saber que as coisas mudaram desde então. Eu posso garantir que o Henry não me vê mais como 'a salvadora'. Pelo contrário, acho que ele está com muita raiva de mim. E desapontado. Eu sei que em parte é porque agora sou eu quem tem que se certificar de que ele está em dia com o dever de casa, ou comendo os vegetais e coisas do gênero. Mas, por outro lado, acho que também tem a ver com o fato de eu não ter conseguido salvar você."

Em um relance, Emma busca os olhos de Regina a espera de uma reação, uma fagulha que seja, um pingo de esperança secando em um terreno árido de descrença. Então Emma desvia os olhos rapidamente, e lhe ocorre que a indiferença de Regina é ainda mais terrível do que sua constante reprovação.

"O que eu queria dizer é que ele tem andado bastante bravo esses dias. E mesmo que uma parte possa ter a ver com os hormônios da adolescência – o que em determinados momentos me faz querer trocar de lugar com você em um piscar de olhos – acho que toda essa raiva existe principalmente porque o nosso menino está percebendo que ele não vive em um conto de fadas. Que alguns finais simplesmente não são felizes, mesmo quando você faz tudo o que deveria fazer."

Com a ponta da manga comprida da blusa que está usando por debaixo de sua jaqueta de couro Emma enxuga desajeitadamente as lágrimas que escapam de seus olhos sem sua autorização. "Você se lembra do sorriso dele? Como costumava ser imenso e capaz de iluminar um campo de futebol? Pois é... Eu quase não lembro mais. E acho que ele também não."

Emma fecha os olhos por um breve instante, o rosto abaixado e a massa de cabelos loiros caindo sobre ele como uma cortina. Em seguida ela busca a mão de Regina com a sua.

Com os dedos longos Emma sente o calor de sua mão e o seu pulso. Um sinal de vida que é microscopicamente reconfortante.

"O Dr. Whale diz que você teve um colapso nervoso amplificado pela exposição excessiva do seu corpo a altos teores de toxinas mágicas ou algo parecido. Archie diz que você sofreu um esgotamento emocional e que o seu estado de catatonia foi a única forma que você encontrou de sobreviver. Como se a sua mente fosse uma nave prestes a explodir e tivesse acessado um modo de segurança. Pelo menos foi esse o exemplo que ele usou para explicar a situação para o Henry." Ela pausa e admite com um suspiro autodepreciativo. "E para mim."

"Regina, eu posso apenas imaginar quanta dor você estava sentindo pra que algo tão radical lhe parecesse a única saída." A voz de Emma ganha um tom mais grave, embalada pela emoção presa em sua garganta. "Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Nós nunca... eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir atrás da Cora. Não me ocorreu até muito tempo depois que ela era um monstro sim, mas que antes de tudo ela era sua mãe. E como... o quanto isso tudo te custou."

Inspirando profundamente, Emma ergue o rosto, seus olhos agora vermelhos buscando Regina abertamente e se munindo de forças para seguir adiante. "O que eu quero... O que eu preciso dizer é que você não é como ela, Regina. Você cometeu erros sim, é verdade. Mas isso não faz de você um monstro. Isso faz de você humana. Como todos nós."

Emma sorri e se esforça para que sua voz saia mesmo quando não parecem lhe restar palavras. "E, mesmo com todos os erros que você cometeu, ainda assim você foi capaz de dar para o Henry tudo aquilo que eu não pude porque eu era jovem e estúpida e estava ocupada demais cometendo meus próprios erros. Você deu ao Henry um lar, uma infância normal. Você deu a ele o melhor que você podia. A relação de vocês pode não ser perfeita, mas o Henry cresceu com uma mãe e isso é mais do que eu tive na minha infância. É tudo aquilo que eu desejei para ele."

"Tudo isso é pra te dizer que o Henry está sofrendo, que ele sente falta da mãe dele. Mesmo comigo na jogada. Então, por favor, dá um jeito de desligar esse modo de segurança e volta pra gente porque o nosso filho precisa de você, ok?"

Longos instantes se passam imersos no mais absoluto silêncio sem que nada aconteça. Com um olhar ansioso, Emma espera por algum sinal de que sua confissão surtiu algum efeito, mas nada acontece. Deitada em sua cama, o olhar ainda fixo em um ponto distante, não há qualquer indicação de que Regina sequer esteja presente, a não ser pelo seu corpo, é claro.

É quando um barulho junto à porta indica que as duas tem companhia.

Com uma expressão envergonhada, usando um casaco grande demais para ele – que Emma deduz, pertence a David – e calças que de repente parecem muito curtas – deixando uma parte considerável de suas meias expostas – Henry lhe oferece um sorriso apertado, triste.

Um gesto de cumplicidade.

"Você acha que ela escuta o que a gente fala?" Ele pergunta sem se aproximar, uma das mãos explorando distraidamente as endentações do trinco da porta.

"Archie diz que sim." É a resposta que Emma tem para lhe oferecer, embora nem de longe esta ofereça o conforto que Henry procura. O conforto que ele precisa. O que faz com que ela acrescente. "Eu tenho certeza."

"Como?" Ele pergunta intrigado, franzindo a testa do mesmo jeito que ela faz quando suspeita de alguém.

"Porque eu estive falando por horas e estou bastante certa de que em um determinado momento sua mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha simplesmente porque não aguenta mais ouvir minha voz." No instante em que as palavras escapam de sua boca, Emma reconhece um sorriso genuíno se esboçar nos lábios de seu filho. E é assim que ela sabe que está no caminho certo. "Estou de fato pensando em sugerir ao Archie que a gente tente usar o som da minha voz como uma espécie de tratamento. Ou método de tortura."

"Não você não está." Henry se mostra incrédulo e sorriso dele não se revela por completo, mas também não desaparece.

"Estou falando sério garoto. Eu consigo até visualizar: três dias ouvindo minha voz sem parar e na primeira oportunidade sua mãe apareceria em casa dizendo 'Miss Swan, se eu tiver que ouvir a sua voz por mais um segundo que seja-." Emma se interrompe antes de completar, a imagem subitamente nítida aos seus olhos. "O que você acha?"

Henry morde o lábio inferior como alguém que está considerando seriamente um tópico de fundamental importância.

"A gente poderia chamar o seu plano de 'Operação Papagaio'." Ele sugere com ar inocente e Emma mal consegue conter o alívio em seu peito. Esse é o seu garoto.

Ao retornar sua atenção para Regina, Emma percebe que a morena tem agora os olhos fechados, o que não a impede de lhe dizer.

"Bem, você ouviu qual é o plano Regina. Agora eu realmente espero que você acorde desse transe antes da minha próxima visita, senão eu vou ser obrigada a resolver isso do jeito tradicional. Então, não me faça ter que te dar um beijo da próxima vez, ok?"

Com um sorriso cansado Emma se levanta e caminha em direção à porta com a intenção de ir embora, mas antes de partir Henry vai até a mãe e lhe deposita rapidamente um beijo na testa, sussurrando baixinho. "Boa noite mãe. Te vejo amanhã."

Então, ele e Emma seguem em direção à saída, a xerife passando o braço pelo ombro do filho enquanto os dois caminham lado a lado, sem pressa.

Antes que eles se afastem completamente ainda é possível ouvir um abafado pedido de desculpas seguido por cafuné desajeitado em resposta. Depois disso o som de seus passos vai se tornando mais e mais distante, restando em breve apenas o mais absoluto silêncio.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, Regina deixa escapar um longo e torturante suspiro sem nunca encontrar sua voz, sem encontrar qualquer caminho que a liberte dessa prisão de arrependimentos e memórias torturantes de um passado sombrio que a assombram.

A voz de Emma por alguns breves instantes serviu como guia.

Mas então, mais uma vez, veio à escuridão.

.::.


	3. Parte 3

N/A:_ Um agradecimento as pessoas que não apenas leram, mas deixaram comentários - um incentivo mais que bem vindo. Esse capítulo é quase angst-free. Considerem a calmaria antes da tempestade. xx Liv_

* * *

**Parte 3.**

Com um sorriso solidário nos lábios Ruby se aproxima da mesa ocupada por Emma e Henry, oferecendo refil para sua xícara de café. O garoto sequer parece notar sua aproximação, toda sua atenção imersa na leitura de uma revista em quadrinhos obscura, presente de Archie em sua última visita ao hospital. Com um gesto silencioso, Emma aceita a oferta da garçonete, estendendo sua xícara para mais uma dose de café preto, na esperança de que o mesmo seja o suficiente para maquiar o conjunto de noites mal dormidas às quais tem sido submetida nos últimos meses.

Não escapa a atenção de Emma os olhares curiosos que volta e meia outros clientes oferecem a ela e seu filho. Não é segredo para ninguém a trágica e fantástica história da rainha que sucumbiu após a batalha contra sua própria mãe e o fato de Henry insistir em visitá-la com uma devoção quase fervorosa apenas serve para instigar as fofocas. Mesmo após seus gestos de redenção Regina ainda é vista – e Emma suspeita, sempre será – como a Rainha Má.

Por um lado, Emma não pode de deixar de sentir-se aliviada pela distração do menino, mesmo que isso signifique mais uma refeição compartilhada sob o mais absoluto silêncio.

Emma não sabe ao certo quando esta se tornou uma rotina entre os dois. Possivelmente em algum momento entre sua natural falta de bom humor matutino e as respostas monossilábicas oferecidas pelo pré-adolescente para suas perguntas desajeitadas, perguntas que sempre parecem forçadas em seus lábios, como falas ensaiadas do que se espera que uma mãe diga, mas para as quais Emma nunca se sentiu verdadeiramente digna de assumir o papel.

Mediante essa desastrosa combinação, o silêncio compartilhado por mãe e filho tornou-se uma companhia bastante familiar. Ao que Emma não se ressente inteiramente, aproveitando oportunidades como essa para observar o menino, ponderando a assertividade de suas escolhas agora que ela é a única responsável pelo seu bem estar.

É estranho como as coisas acontecem. Apesar de ter vindo para Storybrooke persuadida por Henry e de ter decidido ficar por causa dele, Emma nunca imaginou que em algum momento ocuparia oficialmente o papel de mãe/responsável.

Desde o primeiro momento Regina se fez mais do que presente. E se teve algo que a ex-prefeita sempre deixou claro foi a indisputável certeza de seu papel na vida de Henry como sua mãe e provedora. Algo que ela defendeu com unhas e dentes quais fossem as circunstâncias.

O que por sua vez, Emma não pode negar, ofereceu-lhe uma posição de certo conforto.

A chance de conhecer o filho que no passado ela deu para adoção sem ter que se preocupar com as questões mais prosaicas de sua criação foi uma oportunidade que Emma não chegou a apreciar em um primeiro momento. O que é até perdoável considerando todas as distrações provocadas pelo fato da mãe adotiva do filho em questão ser uma bruxa má – mais do que figurativamente falando – responsável pela maldição de todo um reino, incluindo seus pais biológicos que a abandonaram quando ela era apenas um bebê e passaram os últimos 28 anos sem fazer ideia de suas reais identidades.

Seja como for, de repente as coisas mudaram e agora Emma se depara pela primeira vez em onze anos sendo obrigada a lidar com as questões mais mundanas que surgem com a maternidade. Como por exemplo, cortes de cabelo para o seu filho pré-adolescente e o fato de que ele cresceu tanto nas últimas semanas que todas as suas calças estão subitamente curtas demais, o que faz com que ele pareça um membro da família Buscapé, andando pela cidade com os tornozelos ossudos de fora.

Ok. Talvez exista uma forma mais delicada de apresentar a situação para o menino. Uma maneira que não ofenda sua sensibilidade e delicado temperamento – o que, para a surpresa de Emma, é quase tão desafiador quanto derrotar um dragão. Algo que ela saberia por experiência própria.

Assim, deve haver uma maneira de trazer o assunto à tona sutilmente.

Emma só precisa descobrir como.

"Hey, garoto." A loira estala os dedos sobre seu objeto de leitura, o que imediatamente captura sua atenção. "Eu estava pensando, quem sabe hoje à tarde a gente possa ir fazer umas compras."

Deve a ver algo errado na forma como Emma pronunciou as palavras porque o olhar oferecido por Henry não indica nada além do mais completo desnorteio.

"Tipo, comida?" Henry franze a testa, e acrescenta alarmado. "Você não vai tentar cozinhar de novo, vai?"

"Não!" Emma descarta a possibilidade imediatamente. Uma vez foi o suficiente para que mãe e filho tenham optado por transferir suas refeições permanentemente para o café-restaurante de Granny. "Não se preocupe. Eu aprendi com meus erros. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em outro tipo de compras. Tipo roupas e coisas do gênero."

"Eu acho que você já tem jaquetas de couro o suficiente." O garoto declara descompromissadamente. Então agora além de mudar de voz Henry também está desenvolvendo um senso de humor que é suspeitamente parecido com o de sua mãe adotiva.

Perfeito.

Isso é tudo o que Emma precisa.

"Eu não estava falando de mim." A xerife faz uma careta e joga um guardanapo amassado na direção do menino, o que faz com que ele ostente um sorriso enviesado que é a assinatura de sua herança genética. "Eu estava me referindo a você."

"Eu não preciso de nada." Henry dá de ombros e demonstra claramente a intenção de retornar à sua leitura. Emma suspira para si mesma. Apesar de ser razoavelmente sensato para quase todos os assuntos, com exceção é claro de sua obsessão por contos de fadas e uma maldição que acabou sendo real – o que, por sinal: pontos para ele – Henry ainda é apenas um garoto. É claro que essa vai ser a última de suas preocupações. Se ela estivesse falando de um videogame novo, provavelmente sua reação seria outra.

"Garoto eu estou tentando ser delicada a aqui, mas o fato é que você precisa de calças novas ou então quando o inverno chegar os seus joelhos vão congelar por superexposição ou algo parecido. E, já que entramos no assunto, um corte de cabelo também não faria mal."

E lá se vai à sutileza.

Emma se chuta mentalmente; Parabéns Swan, eis o placar atual: fracasso total, sensibilidade zero.

Em um gesto autoconsciente Henry leva uma das mãos às extremidades desniveladas de seus cabelos enquanto crispa os lábios em uma linha fina, o rubor um leve traço em seu rosto.

"Hey, não é nada que a gente não possa dar um jeito em uma tarde." Emma oferece um pequeno sorriso como consolo, se sentindo mal pela sua falta de tato.

"Acho que alguns pares novos de calça não fariam mal." Henry admite conformado. "Mas por que eu tenho que ir junto? Não dá pra você ir sozinha?"

Dessa vez é Emma quem franze a testa, sobressaltando-se pela simples sugestão.

"E exatamente como é que eu deveria fazer isso?"

O menino dá de ombros com uma expressão neutra. "Eu não sei. É o que a minha mãe sempre fez."

Com um olhar atordoado, Emma rebate sem hesitar, um sorriso irônico dançando em seus lábios. "Vai me dizer que ela também cortava o seu cabelo?"

O silêncio de Henry, acompanhado pelo súbito profundo interesse do garoto pelo saleiro mais próximo é mais do que uma resposta.

Fantástico.

Aparentemente enquanto não estava ocupada demais exercendo o cargo de prefeita da cidade e sendo Rainha Má nas horas vagas, Regina também marcava pontos como supermãe. O que, pensando bem, considerando sua natureza perfeccionista, dificilmente pode ser classificado como uma surpresa.

"Você está de brincadeira né?" Emma deixa a pergunta escapar mesmo já estando mais do que ciente de qual seja a resposta.

Na incerteza quanto à forma apropriada de responder, Henry tem bom senso o suficiente para permanecer calado enquanto Emma considera suas opções. "Você não espera realmente que eu corte o seu cabelo, né? Porque, bem, eu nunca tentei antes, mas usando a minha habilidade com espadas como base, não acho essa a melhor das ideias."

"É. Definitivamente não." O garoto concorda com olhos arregalados e sugere com cautela. "Talvez a gente devesse se ocupar apenas com as calças por enquanto."

"Parece um bom plano." Emma suspira aliviada. "Ainda assim, você vai precisar vir comigo se não quiser terminar com uma coleção de skinny jeans e jaquetas de couro iguais as minhas."

"Skinny jeans são pra meninas." Henry alega com uma careta e por um instante o pré-adolescente desaparece por completo dando lugar ao menino que apareceu à sua porta há quase dois anos. Emma disfarça o sorriso e o ímpeto de uma embaraçosa demonstração pública de afeto, fingindo refletir por um breve instante.

"Eu estou quase certa de que o Hook discordaria de você quanto a este tópico."

Henry opta por ignorar seu comentário por completo com um mero revirar de olhos.

"Pensando bem, uma jaqueta de couro seria até legal." Ele acrescenta timidamente e dessa vez o sorriso de Emma é mais do que evidente. Particularmente quando lhe ocorre a reação que Regina teria ao ver seu precioso garotinho vestido como um bad boy, ou pior, como a mãe dele. O choque somente talvez fosse o suficiente para trazê-la de volta. Emma faz uma nota mental, não descartando a possibilidade de utilização deste método.

"Talvez no seu aniversário, garoto. Se você fizer por merecer." Ela empurra o copo de suco de laranja sobre a mesa em sua direção. "Agora termine isso, senão você vai se atrasar pra escola."

É. Talvez ela não seja um fracasso completo afinal de contas.

Com o carro parado junto à entrada da escola, quando Henry já está com metade do corpo para fora do carro e tudo o que Emma consegue enxergar são pernas e uma pesada mochila, ela confirma casualmente.

"Então está combinado. Você e eu, compras depois da aula."

"Ok." Henry assente sem alarde e fecha a porta do carro ao sair. No entanto, antes de se afastar, o garoto hesita. É quando Emma percebe que algo ainda permanece no ar. Baixando o vidro elétrico do carro ela aguarda em suspense, com apenas uma leve suspeita do que possa ser.

O que quer que seja não demora muito a que Henry encontre as palavras, embora ele as ofereça com um certo acanhamento. "Ermm, Emma, você acha que talvez gente possa esperar a minha mãe ficar boa pra ela cuidar da parte do cabelo?"

Pode parecer uma pergunta boba, e a julgar pela expressão insegura no rosto de seu filho, a ideia de que seja mesmo não foi por ele inteiramente descartada.

Mas aos olhos de Emma, a pergunta aparentemente despretensiosa tem uma dimensão que vai muito além do que revela a superfície.

Em parte trata-se do fato de que Henry realmente acredita que Regina irá simplesmente despertar de seu torpor, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um sinal de que apesar do seu súbito crescimento, a ingenuidade infantil ainda não lhe abandonou completamente. Mas, mais do que isso, este pequeno e quase insignificante gesto oferecido por Henry é a constatação pura e simples de que ele perdoou sua mãe adotiva. Algo que Emma sabe ser o maior desejo de Regina, talvez a única coisa que sempre teve significado para ela – isto é, se você não contar a sua longa sede de vingança, um detalhe ao qual Emma prefere não se ater neste momento em particular.

Tampouco escapa a xerife a injustiça de que, em especial depois dos eventos mais recentes – o que incluiu renúncia, lágrimas e o sangue derramado por suas próprias mãos – Regina não se encontre em condições de apreciar os frutos de seu sacrifício, de sequer tomar conhecimento de sua existência.

Com os lábios apertados em um sorriso triste Emma responde o filho que, ansioso, aguarda sua resposta. "Claro garoto, sem problemas."

Suas palavras parecem tranquilizá-lo e com um tímido aceno Henry lhe dá as costas e se junta à horda de estudantes que entra no prédio da escola.

Por um breve instante, Emma se permite absorver o momento, o que acaba assim que o toque de seu celular e a buzina de um carro atrás do seu a forçam a despertar de seu devaneio.

"Hey esse é o carro da polícia! Algum respeito pelo amor de Deus!" Emma grita pela janela sem se dar ao trabalho de ver quem é o motorista impaciente.

O toque de seu celular continua, insistentemente, e distraída com a manobra do carro, Emma leva o aparelho ao ouvido sem se dar ao trabalho de verificar quem é.

"Mary M-Snow, depois não venha me dar uma palestra sobre os riscos de manusear aparelhos eletrônicos enquanto eu dirijo!" Emma fala apoiando o aparelho entre a orelha e o ombro e finalmente se afastando da escola, mas não sem antes oferecer um aceno pouco amistoso ao motorista nervoso que deixou para trás.

A voz que se manifesta do outro lado da linha, no entanto, é o suficiente para que a loira pise fundo no freio do carro logo ao virar da esquina, em direção à rua principal da cidade.

"Sim, essa é a Xerife Swan." Emma confirma com os olhos arregalados, agradecida por não haver quase nenhum movimento na rua neste horário. Com o coração batendo agressivamente em seu peito, a loira pisca repetidamente, processando lentamente o que lhe está sendo dito.

Após alguns instantes, segundos apenas – embora estes pareçam ensurdecedoramente longos – Emma tenta esboçar uma reação, qualquer coisa que indique que ela continua na linha.

"E-espere um instante." Ela engole em seco e franze a testa esperando que um minuto de silêncio seja o suficiente para proferir sentido as palavras que está ouvindo. "Você está dizendo que a Regina..."

Seus esforços se revelam um absoluto fracasso. "Ela o quê?"

.::.

Continua...


	4. Parte 4

N/A: _Toda vez que eu termino um capítulo percebo que talvez precise incluir mais um, pra dar tempo de processar all the feels dos personagens ou o mais perto disso. Assim, é provável que essa história ganhe um ou dois capítulos além do planejado, antes que cheguemos ao fim. Espero que vocês estejam gostando o suficiente para me acompanhar até lá. Novamente obrigada pelos comentários e pelo apoio. Now, let the angst begin._ XX Liv

* * *

**Parte 4**.

Emma não se recorda do percurso que a levou até o hospital ou de qualquer coisa que tenha cruzado seu caminho nesse meio tempo.

Seus pés não se movem suficientemente rápido ao passo que sua mente parece ter alcançado um ritmo que nem mesmo seu raciocínio é capaz de acompanhar.

Ao passar pela recepção, seguindo diretamente na direção do quarto de Regina, Emma é acompanhada pelo som de vozes ecoando em seu encalço, embora nenhuma delas tenha força o suficiente para alcançá-la ou detê-la.

A visão do quarto de Regina, no entanto, é pesada e sólida como um muro de concreto, a atingindo com semelhante impacto.

Com um súbito mal estar Emma cataloga os menores detalhes em busca de respostas, explicações, pistas.

A cama está vazia.

Os lençóis revirados, travesseiros e cobertas espalhados pelo chão.

E o chão...

O chão está coberto de vidro, estilhaços incalculáveis brilhantes e reluzentes, vestígios do que foi uma janela.

E então o sangue.

Não é algo que cubra todo o chão do quarto, mas é o suficiente para que Emma tenha certeza de que alguém foi ferido. O vermelho manchando o branco imaculado do piso e na parede a marca de uma mão, dos dedos que ali buscaram amparo e que em determinado momento perdem a forma em um grande borrão.

Em sua linha de trabalho, presente e passado, Emma já viu cenas tão caóticas quanto. Talvez mais.

Mas nenhuma delas tem o peso deste momento.

Com a mão sobre seu diafragma, lutando contra o mal estar que insiste em fazer seu estômago dar voltas, Emma pela primeira vez desde que entrou no hospital escuta uma voz que não pertence aos seus instintos sobrecarregados.

"Xerife Swan," Uma jovem enfermeira cujo o rosto lhe é familiar embora o seu nome não seja, deixa a mão repousar suavemente sobre o ombro de Emma, a fazendo despertar de seu transe. "você está bem?"

Emma não responde imediatamente. Antes que as palavras possam lhe escapar é preciso que ela domine a náusea que a acomete. A enfermeira aguarda pacientemente embora em seu rosto sua preocupação se faça evidente. Quando por fim Emma consegue falar, é através de um sussurro quase inaudível. "Cadê ela?"

.::.

A enfermeira informa que Regina foi transferida para o terceiro andar e Emma não precisa ouvir o resto, seus passos antecipando seus pensamentos. Ela tampouco consegue esperar o elevador, a impaciência a guiando pelas escadas até o momento em que, abrindo a porta que dá para o corredor do andar indicado, Emma se depara com as vozes alteradas de Archie e dr. Whale.

"Você está fazendo a coisa errada!" Archie contesta efusivamente, a ansiedade lhe escapando pelos poros. Whale balança a cabeça em desacordo, as mãos nos bolsos de seu jaleco branco. Um jaleco no qual as manchas de sangue seco agora ganham um tom escurecido.

"No momento ela é um perigo para si mesma e para os outros. Não há outra opção."

"Ela está em choque, Dr. Whale." Archie alega enfaticamente, mas outro médico se mostra irredutível.

"Archie, você sabe do que ela é capaz. Você viu com seus próprios olhos lá embaixo."

"O que de fato aconteceu lá embaixo?" Ganhando a atenção de ambos com o som de sua voz, Emma faz notar sua chegada. "Cadê a Regina?"

Dr. Whale é o primeiro a responder, o queixo erguido com o uso de toda sua autoridade médica.

"A srta. Mills despertou de seu estado de catatonia, mas apresentou um comportamento altamente agressivo e perigoso. Para prevenir que ela se ferisse ainda mais e que viesse a ferir algum dos funcionários que estavam encarregados de seus cuidados, fomos obrigados a retê-la em uma ala especial."

"Ela... ela feriu a si mesma?" Emma repete sem conseguir acreditar, mas Archie imediatamente se manifesta, desfazendo qualquer equívoco.

"Foi um acidente!"

"Dr. Hopper, a paciente atirou uma cadeira contra a janela do hospital. Tal comportamento dificilmente pode ser descrito como um acidente, além de apresentar um grande risco." Whale insiste, e ao julgar pela exasperação em seu tom de voz, não pela primeira vez.

"Sim, foi uma reação extrema, mas nós devemos tentar ser compreensivos perante as circunstâncias em questão. Se pelo menos me fosse dada a oportunidade de conversar com a paciente..."

"Espera! Então ela não se machucou de propósito?" Emma pergunta confusa, tentando entender o que de fato aconteceu. "De onde é todo aquele sangue então? Ela machucou alguém?"

"Uns ferimentos menores, nada grave. Regina não machucou ninguém!" Archie afirma categoricamente.

"Ainda." Victor acrescenta sem hesitar.

"Dr. Whale, essa é uma avaliação prematura. Nós não temos como saber isso sem examinarmos o atual estado da paciente."

"Nós estamos falando sobre a Rainha Má, Hopper. Acho que essa avaliação é tudo menos prematura."

"Já chega!" Emma interrompe a discussão entre dois médicos de forma definitiva, um olhar severo lançado na direção de Whale. "Eu quero ver a Regina. Onde ela está?"

"Eu já lhe disse Miss Swan, ela está contida para sua própria segurança." Whale explica novamente, sem se deixar intimidar pelo tom da xerife.

"Então me leve até lá."

"Como eu estava explicando ao Dr. Hopper, eu realmente não recomendo que a paciente receba visitas no momento."

"Muito bem. Então me permita explicar uma coisa para você: não se trata de um pedido. Me leve até ela." Emma cruza os braços sobre o peito e não resta qualquer espaço para dúvidas em seu tom de voz. Ainda assim, ela faz questão de enfatizar com autoridade. "Imediatamente."

.::.

O quarto no qual Regina está 'contida' trata-se na verdade de uma jaula acolchoada, ou ao menos essa é a impressão que Emma tem quando seus olhos reconhecem a ex-prefeita através da janela de vidro que as separa.

Andando de um lado para o outro, os pés descalços ainda manchados de sangue, bem como o pijama que ela vestia - um item de sua coleção particular, que Henry havia escolhido pessoalmente e levado ao hospital assim que sua mãe fora internada -, Regina apresenta um semblante de absoluta fúria, quase selvagem.

"Vocês podem me dizer o que aconteceu para que ela despertasse dessa forma?" Emma pergunta preocupada, incapaz de tirar os olhos da figura de Regina.

"Eu não tive a chance de conversar com ela. Quando cheguei ela já estava sendo trazida para cá." Archie explica, embora tenha pouco a oferecer. Assim, é Whale quem primeiro lança uma luz sob os fatos que tomaram parte logo cedo.

"De acordo com os relatos das enfermeiras que estavam de plantão ela acordou confusa, sem memória clara das últimas semanas ou dos eventos mais recentes."

"Ela não se lembra de ter... do que aconteceu com a Cora?" A possibilidade de que Regina não se recorde de ter derramado o sangue de sua mãe com suas próprias mãos alimenta um poderoso receio em Emma.

Uma coisa foi o trauma provocado pelos eventos vivenciados em primeira mão. Mas enfrentar esse mesmo trauma mais uma vez, é uma possibilidade que Emma não havia sequer cogitado até então e ela não pode deixar de temer suas implicações.

"Perda de memória é comum em casos como esse." Whale esclarece. "No entanto, tenho razões para acreditar que este não seja o caso em questão."

"O que faz você dizer isso?" Intrigado, Archer conserta o óculos em seu rosto.

"Eu acredito que além do esgotamento nervoso e emocional que a deixou em estado catatônico por todo esse tempo, Regina também tenha sofrido um efeito semelhante no que se refere às suas habilidades mágicas."

"Ela não tem seus poderes." Emma conclui aturdida, seus olhos imediatamente buscando Regina mais uma vez, uma névoa de compreensão tornando tudo mais claro.

Ignorando por completo os três pares de olhos que acompanham seus movimentos do lado de fora de seu quarto, Regina continua sua marcha impaciente de um lado para o outro, como uma fera enjaulada.

"Sim. Ao menos não no momento. E essa é a razão pela reação violenta que ela apresentou."

"Mas você tentou explicar para ela que essa pode ser uma situação temporária? Que nós não fizemos isso com ela?" As palavras de Emma são ansiosas e oscilantes, em parte porque mesmo ao proferi-las ela não acredite inteiramente em sua sinceridade.

No fundo, Emma não pode deixar de sentir o peso da responsabilidade por tudo o que aconteceu com Regina à partir do momento em que ela entregou a batalha em suas mãos. A batalha que deveria ser sua, enquanto 'salvadora'.

A falta de resposta de Whale faz com que a atenção de Emma recaia sobre o médico mais uma vez. "Por que não? Por que você não disse isso a ela?"

Ao repetir a pergunta, dessa vez seus olhos fixos na figura pálida do médico, Emma é capaz de reconhecer a verdade em seu olhar sem precisar do uso de palavras. De repente, o medo de Whale se torna quase palpável. Tal reconhecimento provoca tamanha repulsa na xerife, que por muito pouco seus impulsos não se mantem sob seu controle.

"Whale, você mesmo disse: Ela não tem poderes!" Ela tentar conter sua raiva com a razão.

"E você acha que são os poderes dela que fazem de Regina uma perigosa assassina? Ela é uma psicopata!" A declaração de Whale escapa quase cuspida.

"Este por acaso é o seu diagnóstico, _Dr. Frankenstein_?" Emma rebate com igual intensidade e cabe a Archie se colocar entre os dois, temendo por um confronto que exceda palavras.

"Talvez nós devessemos deixar a xerife tentar conversar com a srta. Mills." O psiquiatra sugere em meio a tensão.

"Eu deixei minha opinião perfeitamente clara. Qualquer decisão que vocês venham a tomar a partir de agora recai sobre seus ombros."

"Eu não esperaria nada menos de você doutor." Emma responde à sua arrogância com indisfarçado desagrado, e o médico toma sua resposta como deixa para ir embora.

No entanto, antes que Emma entre no cômodo aonde Regina está sendo detida, Archie coloca a mão sobre seu ombro, impedindo que ela siga sem ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

Ela espera um aviso de cautela, mas se depara com olhos repletos de genuína solicitude. "Escute o que ela tem a dizer. Mas também o que ela não ousar falar."

.::.

Acontece mais rápido do que Emma é capaz de processar, o que diz muito considerando quão afiados costumam ser seus reflexos.

Uma vez dentro do quarto, Emma é jogada com força contra a parede e por causa do forro acolchoado que as cobrem, o único som que ela consegue registrar é a lufada de ar que escapa de seus pulmões com o baque.

"O que vocês fizeram comigo?" Os olhos de Regina, negros e furiosos não escondem uma grama da turbulência de seu descompasse e Emma não pode deixar de notar como ar de ferocidade incontida é absorvido com perfeita harmonia pela beleza da mulher que parece prestes a oferecer-lhe um fim.

Psicopata, foi o termo que Whale utilizou. E mesmo detestando conceder-lhe razão em qualquer instância, os instintos mais primais da loira reconhecem o perigo.

"Reg-Regina" A voz de Emma escapa com dificuldade enquanto o braço da Rainha pressiona com força sua laringe. "Me solta."

"E por que eu deveria?" O brilho exibido pelos olhos escuros da Rainha faz com que Emma estremeça involuntariamente.

"Porque-" Emma consegue sentir o seu fôlego chegando ao fim, sua vista escurecendo. Ela poderia reagir, lutar, mas algo em seu íntimo a leva a crer que essa seria a escolha errada. Assim, ela persiste, usando suas últimas forças e nada além da mais pura intuição. "Porque eu estou aqui... pelo Henry."

É um golpe baixo.

Um gesto calculado.

E embora Emma não esteja preparada para admitir conscientemente, é apenas parcialmente verdade.

Mas nada disso diminui sua eficácia.

Com a mesma rapidez com a qual a atacou, Regina deixa Emma escapar de suas garras.

"Cadê ele?" Regina pergunta e de repente toda a sua fúria parece ter se dissipado, dando lugar a mais sincera preocupação.

"Seguro." Emma fala inspirando profundamente, buscando recuperar todo o oxigênio que lhe foi momentaneamente negado. "E na escola, eu espero."

"E a minha mãe está..."

"Morta." Emma completa, buscando enxergar em Regina a lucidez de seus atos. Mas ocupados demais procurando conciliar suas emoções, os olhos de Regina fogem sem oferecer a Emma o contato desejado.

Emma lhe oferece então seu silêncio, por respeito e consideração, mas existe apenas tanto tempo para que certas verdades sejam contidas. E as incertezas não toleram o compasso das horas.

"Então, você se lembra?"

Apesar da voz de Emma deixar seus lábios pequena, quase imperceptível, ela ainda assim alcança seu destino. A resposta de Regina é acompanhada de um sorriso devastador que congela e derrete em seus lábios.

"Como se algum dia eu fosse esquecer."

Os braços de Regina caem sem vida, soltos a medida que a postura altiva é colocada de lado, como um cavaleiro que abandona uma armadura após uma longa e pesada batalha.

Em um piscar de olhos a Rainha Má desaparece. Fica em seu lugar apenas Regina, mas uma versão que Emma não é capaz de reconhecer. Uma versão que, a loira desconfia, ninguém jamais viu.

Com os cabelos negros mais longos do que Emma se recorda de já ter visto, o corpo magro demais dentro do pijama de cetim sujo de sangue e os pés descalços e feridos, Regina é um espectro de todas as versões de si mesma.

Toda essa vulnerabilidade subitamente exposta, viola todas as certezas que Emma acreditava carregar no que se refere a mulher que ela tem agora diante de si. E Emma simplesmente não sabe o que fazer com essa desconcertante revelação. Assim, a xerife oferece o pouco que tem e que não lhe custa mais do que ela é capaz de dar.

"Whale diz que é possível que a perda dos seus poderes seja temporária." Sua voz nunca pareceu tão inapropriada.

Uma violação de privacidade.

Se Regina escutou o que ela disse, nada em seu semblante oferece qualquer indicação, até que um longo e arrastado suspiro escape por entre seus lábios, retirando o último de seus véus e expondo à mais completa nudez todas as suas tristezas.

Desconcertada, Emma busca a visão familiar de suas próprias mãos, dividida entre o desejo de escapar e um desconhecido e singular anseio que não permite que ela o faça.

É quando a voz de Regina, a única parte sua que aparentemente permanece intacta, quebra o desconfortável silêncio que se colocou entre as duas.

"Miss Swan, me leve para casa, sim?"

.::.

Continua...


	5. Parte 5

N/A: Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora. Não é que eu não estivesse escrevendo esse capítulo. É que ele não parecia querer terminar. O que me forçou a tomar decisões que não estavam dentro dos meus planos, como dividir o capítulo que eu já tinha escrito em 3 partes (A criatura já tinha 20 páginas antes mesmo de eu chegar na parte final) e finalmente me render ao fato de que essa primeira parte em especial dá apenas um pequeno vislumbre do que está por vir na vida da família Swan/Mills. Desde já agradeço pela paciência (se é que sobrou alguém aí que ainda lembre que essa história existe). xx Liv

* * *

**Parte 5**

O inverno ainda não chegou em Storybrooke, mas um vento frio assopra em um dia particularmente cinzento. Usando apenas o seu pijama de cetim por baixo de seu _trenchcoat_ preto Regina estremece, os raios de Sol da manhã tímidos demais para oferecer qualquer conforto.

Ao lado do carro de patrulha do departamento de polícia, ela aguarda Emma terminar de assinar os papéis que autorizam a sua liberação do hospital ainda que contra as indicações médicas do Dr. Whale. Os papéis não passam de mera formalidade, razão pela qual Regina atravessa as portas do hospital sem olhar para trás. Mesmo sem os seus poderes, após os últimos acontecimentos, ela não tem dúvidas de que ninguém ousaria se colocar em seu caminho.

Talvez Emma. Mas desta vez, em uma ocorrência fora do comum, a xerife parece estar do seu lado.

Quando a loira finalmente se junta à Regina do lado de fora do hospital, a paciência da ex-prefeita está prestes a bater em retirada definitivamente.

"Finalmente." Regina declara sem emoção, esperando que Emma destrave a porta do carro, o que ela faz, mas não sem antes revirar os olhos.

"Não teria demorado tanto se eu não tivesse que ter assinado um termo de responsabilidade quanto aos danos provocados à propriedade do hospital."

"Isso é ridículo." Regina se acomoda no banco do passageiro, ajustando o cinto de segurança imediatamente após sua entrada. "Eles tem sorte de eu não estar processando essa espelunca."

"E de que adiantaria isso? Você criou o hospital." Emma questiona, sem entender a lógica do argumento de Regina. "Junto com tudo mais nessa cidade."

"Sinto muito desapontá-la Miss Swan, mas eu não fui a responsável pela criação da maldição."

_Não. Você é apenas responsável por torná-la real._ É a resposta que imediatamente ocorre a Emma, mas que morre em seus lábios no instante em que seus olhos recaem sobre a figura de Regina. Mesmo com os cabelos desgrenhados e uma palidez que não lhe é natural, a ex-prefeita mantém o queixo erguido e a postura perfeitamente ereta, quase imponente. A imagem é reconfortante em sua familiaridade e mesmo um alívio após o testemunhar das semanas em que Regina permaneceu completamente inerte.

É algo que xerife não pode deixar de apreciar, ainda que apenas no formato de um circunspecto sorriso.

"Bem vinda de volta, Senhora Prefeita." São as palavras que Emma oferece à Regina. E para sua surpresa, a ironia com a qual ela espera sua entrega parece se perder pelo caminho, restando apenas a mais pura sinceridade.

.::.

O percurso de volta para casa é feito sob um silêncio maciço o que, apesar de não ser exatamente desconfortável para ambas as partes, não diminui a inquietude de Emma, servindo apenas para amplificar sua capacidade de observação aos detalhes.

De soslaio a xerife estuda a pose impenetrável de Regina, seus olhos escuros fixos na estrada e os pensamentos que povoam sua mente completamente mascarados sob uma expressão vazia. O único sinal visível de qualquer atribulação, residindo nas evidentes marcas escuras sob seus olhos.

Para alguém que passou as últimas semanas de cama, Regina certamente parece estar se movendo agora apenas em virtude de sua mais pura obstinação, seu nível de exaustão quase palpável. Emma não se lembra de jamais tê-la visto assim.

"Como é possível que mesmo o seu silêncio seja tão... ruidoso?" A voz de Regina surpreende a loira, afugentando seus pensamentos como uma revoada de pássaros, suas palavras a puxar-lhe de volta à realidade.

"O que você falou nem mesmo faz sentido." Emma se defende, sem esconder sua indignação. No entanto Regina não a dignifica com uma resposta, seus olhos escuros meramente visitando sua figura de relance, antes de reencontrar refúgio na paisagem idílica de Storybrooke.

Com a ansiedade formigando pelas pontas dos dedos que volta e meia tamborilam sobre o volante, Emma não demora a se render aos seus impulsos, mordendo a isca.

"Existe algo que você provavelmente deveria saber." Emma começa, desta vez sendo ela quem propositalmente evita qualquer contato visual. "Sobre a sua casa."

"O quê?" Regina inquire e a reticência inicial de Emma apenas incita sua mordacidade. "Por acaso a minha propriedade foi incendiada pelos meus leais súditos em um motim?"

Emma não sabe dizer o que a incomoda mais: se é o escárnio no tom oferecido por Regina ou a legitimidade de tal suposição.

"Não houve nenhum motim, ok?" Ela lhe assegura, ligeiramente ultrajada. "Apenas... algumas mudanças."

O fato de sua resposta ser mais do que vaga não é completamente deliberado, embora se revele suficientemente eficaz ao atrair por completo a atenção de Regina. De repente é como se Emma conseguisse sentir fisicamente o peso do olhar inescrutável lançado pela mulher ao seu lado.

"O que precisamente você quer dizer com _mudanças_?" A voz de Regina escapa lenta e sorrateira, a suspeita serpenteando a pronúncia de suas palavras. O tom é o suficiente para persuadir Emma a passar por cima de seus sentimentos pessoais e ir direto ao assunto.

"Henry voltou para a mansão há algumas semanas." O olhar inexpressivo com o qual Regina recebe a notícia é no mínimo desconcertante, o que em nada auxilia o nervosismo que acomete a loira quando ela complementa. "E eu também."

O silêncio que recai sobre as duas se faz exponencialmente desconfortável, até que Emma se veja compelida a preenchê-lo com justificativas. "Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo morando lá sozinho então ocupei o quarto de hóspedes."

A explicação parece de alguma forma insuficiente embora a lógica seja irrefutável. "Espero que isso não seja um problema."

"Eu não estou certa do que você espere que eu diga Miss Swan." Regina se manifesta finalmente, embora sua resposta esteja longe de oferecer algum conforto. "Esta _solução_... É permanente?"

"Eu não cheguei a pensar a respeito realmente. Na época apenas fez mais sentido."

"Entendo." Regina fecha os olhos, a notícia pesando sobre suas feições. "Certamente isso nos coloca em uma situação um tanto quanto inusitada."

"É um jeito de colocar as coisas."

"E o que acontece agora?" A pergunta de Regina é simples, direta.

O que não significa que sua resposta possua as mesmas qualidades.

"Eu não sei." Emma responde com sinceridade. "Mas não acho que o garoto vá querer se mudar de novo. E onde ele for, eu vou."

Pela janela do carro as duas mulheres são capazes de identificar a fachada da residência de Regina à medida que o carro se aproxima de seu destino.

Emma não está certa do que esperava. Uma declarada oposição, talvez. Ou indisfarçado descontentamento. No mínimo o velho e conhecido sarcasmo. Regina não lhe concede nada além de sua mais estoica passividade. O que, por sua vez, não é apenas preocupante – dado a sua natureza passional – mas é também desorientador, fazendo com que Emma analise suas motivações com certo receio.

A lógica faz com que ela imediatamente suspeite do comportamento de Regina. Esta é, afinal de contas, a mulher cuja sede de vingança a levou a amaldiçoar todo um povo. Planos e esquemas são para ela praticamente uma reação _pavloviana_. Mas então Emma a observa saindo do carro, e mesmo o seu queixo erguido não é capaz de esconder o arco de suas costas, o peso sobre seus ombros ou a opacidade que parece cobri-la como uma constante penumbra.

A mulher que Emma tem diante de si pode ainda ser Regina, mas algo não está mais lá. Algo se perdeu naquele dia no vale, em meio ao nevoeiro de magia negra. E a Emma não deixa de perturbar a possibilidade de que, com o cessar dos batimentos do coração de Cora, Regina tenha perdido o que restava do seu.

.::.

Debaixo do chuveiro, a ducha caindo sobre sua cabeça enquanto a massa de cabelos negros se espalha sobre suas costas, Regina perde a noção do tempo, seus olhos fixos na água que lava os pequenos cortes de seus pés e escorre pelo ralo, observando o contraste do tom avermelhado com a cerâmica branca que cobre o chão.

As horas passam, largas e sem pressa, até que a água quente dê lugar a um jato frio, a forçando a despertar do ruído branco que cerca seus pensamentos.

Enrolando o corpo em um roupão preto e macio, Regina não encontra seu reflexo junto ao espelho até que o vapor que cobre sua superfície se dissipe. Então, a figura com a qual ela se depara revela-se estranhamente familiar.

Com os cabelos úmidos e soltos pendendo-lhe sobre os ombros, é com surpresa que Regina enxerga diante de si a jovem que foi um dia, em um passado que agora mais do que nunca parece tão ridiculamente distante.

Quase inconscientemente Regina toca as pontas de seus cabelos, observando seu reflexo fazer o mesmo, somente para que seu braço caia inerte quando ela é lembrada dos crimes que cometeu com essas mesmas mãos.

Elas podem estar limpas agora, mas Regina ainda pode ver o sangue que mais de uma vez as cobriu.

Daniel. Seu pai. Sua mãe.

O cheiro acre e metálico se misturando com a vibração da mágica permeando seus poros, se espalhando pelas suas veias, envenenando suas memórias.

Todas as pessoas que ela já amou um dia. Todas as pessoas que ela já perdeu.

Uma onda de náusea turva seus sentidos, mas antes que Regina possa reagir, o som de batidas junto à porta, seguido pela voz de Emma, atravessa as paredes afastando os fantasmas que repetem seu nome.

"Regina." As batidas se tornam mais fortes, impacientes. "Regina, Tá tudo bem aí?"

Com as mãos tremendo, Regina abre a porta apenas para encontrar um par de olhos azul-esverdeados a encarando de perto. Perto demais.

Com um passo desajeitado, Emma se afasta subitamente, as palavras que ela deseja falar se embaralhando na saída. "Você ficou trancada aí um tempão." Emma engole seco, o silêncio de Regina, mais uma vez, não lhe oferece qualquer auxílio. "Eu fiquei preocupada."

"Pensou que eu pudesse ter me afogado na banheira?" Regina arqueia uma sobrancelha impecável. Emma revira os olhos, a tensão esvanecendo entre as duas.

"Posso ver que você está bem agora."

"Nova em folha." Regina força um sorriso, uma ação que lhe parece repentinamente custosa. Se Emma nota o tremeluzir de seus lábios, é sem lhe dar a devida atenção.

"Eu só queria avisar que estou de saída. Com tudo que aconteceu essa manhã, eu não cheguei a passar na delegacia e tenho algumas pendências pra resolver. Nada que vá levar mais do que uma ou duas horas."

Regina a observa com um olhar curioso, a pergunta '_Por que isso seria de meu interesse?__'_ cristalina, sem a menor necessidade de ser enunciada.

"Pensei em passar na escola mais cedo pra pegar o Henry." A loira elabora desconfortavelmente.

"Com qual propósito?"

"O que você quer dizer? Para trazê-lo para casa, é claro."

"Isso é completamente desnecessário, Miss Swan. Eu sinceramente não vejo qualquer razão para que a rotina escolar do Henry seja interrompida."

"Eu diria que o fato da mãe dele ter saído do hospital é um bom motivo." Emma argumenta, estranhando a reação de Regina.

"Eu ainda vou estar aqui no final do dia letivo Miss Swan."

"Está bem." Emma decide não insistir, contradizendo seus instintos. "O que você achar melhor Regina."

"Muito bem. Suponho que irei vê-la mais tarde então." Regina procura finalizar a conversa, o esforço para aparentar normalidade demandando uma energia que ela já não possui.

Emma aceita sua deixa, embora o faça imaginando que a urgência inferida em seu tom de voz se deva a impaciência que a ex-prefeita tem para com todos os Charming, ela incluída. No entanto, antes de sair, com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, Emma hesita.

"Você vai ficar bem? Sozinha?"

Regina, que traz em seus lábios o que resta de seu fôlego, prestes a perder a compostura, se força a um último ato. "Quando foi que eu não fiquei, Miss Swan?"

.::.

Emma tenta preparar Henry explicando-lhe que o fato de que sua mãe voltou para casa não significa necessariamente que ela esteja 100% bem. Que quando alguém sofre um trauma muito grande, demora um tempo para que as feridas cicatrizem, o que exige um cuidado e paciência especiais das pessoas à sua volta.

Henry escuta suas recomendações atentamente, e Emma não tem dúvidas de que ele seja capaz de compreender o que ela está dizendo. Mas, no final do dia, ele ainda é apenas um garoto e, sentado no banco do passageiro no percurso de volta para casa, suas pernas não param de se mover inquietas exibindo claramente o nível de sua ansiedade.

Assim, antes mesmo que Emma estacione o carro, Henry já está abrindo a porta e correndo na direção da casa, sua mochila esquecida sobre o gramado do jardim, passos largos dados por pernas cada dia mais compridas, e sua voz alta, preenchendo todos os espaços vazios daquela casa imensa no minuto em que ele cruza a porta.

Ele sobe as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, e sua presença quase pode ser sentida apenas pela vibração das paredes. Emma acaba de depositar a mochila surpreendentemente pesada de Henry sobre a mesa que fica junto à entrada quando o menino desce as escadas feito um tornado.

"Eu não consigo achá-la em parte alguma." Ele anuncia com olhos imensos e Emma tenta não deixar transparecer sua preocupação.

"Ela não está no quarto dela?" O menino balança a cabeça em sinal negativo. "E quanto ao banheiro?"

"Emma, ela não está lá em cima."

Antes que Emma tenha a chance de responder, seus ouvidos identificam os passos de Regina no instante em que a morena surge da cozinha. Usando um robe de seda com estampas orientais sobre um conjunto de pijama de cetim em tom púrpura, Regina traz os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, os fios longos contornando seu pescoço e caindo sobre um de seus ombros. Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão grave, ela se dirige a mãe e filho sem se preocupar em cumprimentá-los.

"Posso saber o porquê de todo esse alarde?" Qualquer censura contida em sua voz parece não ser registrada por Henry, que ao ver a mãe se lança em sua direção sem hesitar, a envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

"Você está mesmo aqui!" O menino profere, mas sua voz escapa abafada pelo contato com o roupão de Regina. Com olhos arregalados, a ex-prefeita não esboça qualquer reação a princípio, completamente despreparada para a demonstração de afeto por parte de Henry.

Não é que Regina jamais tenha recebido um abraço do filho. É apenas que, verdadeiramente, ela não sabe dizer quando foi a última vez que isso aconteceu. Não de forma espontânea e sincera. E então existe a intensidade do gesto, o contato físico inesperado desencadeando uma carga de sentimentos e emoções para os quais ela não está preparada. Com os quais ela simplesmente não tem condições de lidar nesse momento, quando todas as suas energias estão sendo canalizadas em atos pequenos como sorrir e respirar.

Com os olhos presos em Emma, a máscara de normalidade sendo desalojada com o passar de cada instante em que o toque de Henry persiste, Regina respira fundo e com as mãos firmes sobre os ombros do filho, procura criar uma distância entre seus corpos. Seu gesto é mecânico, quase um reflexo, e embora não o faça de forma brusca, seu significado não passa despercebido aos olhos de quem a observa.

O sorriso no rosto de Henry dá lugar a uma expressão confusa, e percebendo o impacto de suas ações, Regina procura amenizá-las. "Obrigada pelas boas vindas. Estou feliz por estar de volta."

Suas palavras são sinceras, mesmo que seu sorriso não seja, algo que Emma parece notar quando, para o alívio de Regina, se coloca entre os dois.

"Garoto, por que você não leva as suas coisas lá pra cima?" A loira sugere, seus olhos acompanhando a ex-prefeita com suspeita.

"Sim, aproveite e adiante seu dever de casa. Então nós poderemos todos jantar juntos." A sugestão de Regina é o suficiente para que momentaneamente Henry esqueça a rejeição sofrida.

"Jura? Com a Emma também?" A excitação do garoto é o suficiente para afastar a atmosfera que os cerca.

"Sim, a xerife também. Isto é, se ela não se opuser a experimentar uma de minhas receitas."

Emma consegue ver claramente o esforço feito por Regina, e mesmo sua provocação indisfarçada não é capaz de ofuscar-lhe gesto. Com um sorriso, ela responde sem tirar os olhos da ex-prefeita, decidida a equiparar-se em seu empenho. "Eu como tudo o que você preparar Regina, contanto que você experimente primeiro."

.::.

Continua...


	6. Parte 6

N/A: Como eu havia prometido! Nada de longas esperas para mais uma atualização. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, espero que vocês gostem de ver o circo pegar fogo. Emma certamente parece ter um talento especial como piromaníaca. xx Liv

* * *

**Parte 6**

O retorno de Regina acaba não sendo nada remotamente próximo ao final feliz imaginado por Henry, e nos dias que se seguem, tanto ele quanto Emma tentam a todo custo se adaptar a estranha rotina estabelecida sob o teto da mansão da família Mills, ainda que a duras penas.

A verdade é que Henry possui uma resiliência que definitivamente não lhe foi ensinada pela sua mãe biológica e embora lhe entristeça a constatação de que mesmo que Regina não seja mais a Rainha Má, ela continue sendo uma figura distante e inacessível (muito mais do que nos anos que antecederam a chegada de Emma), o menino se esforça para lhe dar espaço e tempo, seguindo a orientação dada por Emma no primeiro dia em que sua mãe voltou para casa.

Orientação que, como era de se esperar, Emma acaba tendo grande dificuldade em seguir ela mesma.

A postura reservada adotada por Regina e a constante distância a qual ela faz questão de se manter do filho serve apenas para frustrar Emma em níveis aterradores. E o fato de que toda vez que está prestes a repreender ou recriminar Regina, Emma se depara com os olhos atentos e suplicantes de Henry, também não ajuda em nada, o que apenas resulta em uma xerife extremamente descontente, prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Ou pelo menos esta é a figura com a qual Archie se depara nas primeiras horas da manhã de uma terça-feira quando alguém o acorda golpeando violentamente a porta de seu apartamento até que o som das batidas, junto aos ganidos nervosos de Pongo, o arranquem de seu sono mais profundo.

"Archie, sou eu! Emma! Por favor, abra a porta." Limpando as lentes de seus óculos na manga de seu roupão enquanto Pongo se enrosca em suas pernas agitado, Archie se revela um tanto quanto surpreso com a inesperada visita de Emma Swan.

"Xerife Swan, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Archie percebe a redundância de sua pergunta no instante em que esta abandona seus lábios. Os vincos profundos na testa da xerife confirmando categoricamente suas suspeitas.

"Preciso da sua ajuda Archie. Preciso que você me diga como consertar a Regina." Emma anuncia sem rodeios e entra no apartamento tomando a indisfarçada falta de reação do psiquiatra como um convite.

"Ela teve uma recaída?" Archie não esconde sua preocupação, fazendo referência ao estado catatônico que por semanas prendeu a ex-prefeita a uma cama de hospital.

"Não, nada desse tipo." Emma esclarece enquanto Pongo oferece-lhe boas vindas enterrando o focinho úmido em suas mãos.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" A loira deixa escapar um suspiro cansado e oferece ao cão um pequeno afago antes de voltar sua atenção a Archie.

"Eu te disse, é a Regina. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não é. Ela está quebrada. Ou seja lá qual for o termo médico que vocês usam..."

"Por que você não se senta e me explica melhor ao que está se referindo? Que comportamento chamou sua atenção particularmente?" Archie aponta para o sofá, e seguindo o próprio conselho se senta na poltrona em frente.

Ao ver o dono acomodado, Pongo imediatamente vai ao seu encontro deitando-se junto aos seus pés. "E o que você classificaria como '_quebrada_'?"

"É difícil de explicar na verdade. São pequenas coisas. Coisas que eu notei desde que Regina voltou para casa. Como, por exemplo, a total falta de reação dela quando anunciei que estava morando no quarto de hóspedes."

"Talvez, em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos, sua perspectiva tenha se alterado e Regina não considere mais a sua aproximação uma ameaça."

Emma aperta os olhos, contrariada pela lógica do argumento do psiquiatra, mas decidida a dar continuidade a sua narrativa.

"Não é só isso. Mesmo estando acordada agora, é como se ela estivesse presa a este mundo só por um fio. A maior parte do tempo ela parece andar pela casa em piloto automático, a cabeça longe, perdida em algum outro lugar. Ao mesmo tempo, ela tem esse apego obsessivo certas coisas, como o ritual de café da manhã, por exemplo. Todos os dias, todo mundo têm que comer junto, na mesa, nada de cereal ou tomar leite direto da caixa. E ela prepara a coisa toda sabe; panquecas, torradas, suco natural feito na hora. E isso é só o café da manhã. Ela também faz questão de preparar os jantares. Entradas e pratos principais e sobremesas. Verdadeiros banquetes! Eu quase não sirvo nas minhas calças mais. E é claro, tudo é sempre servido pontualmente. Atrasos estão sujeitos a penalidades. É como morar em um hotel. Isto é, se o gerente fosse um general nazista."

"Algumas pessoas consideram rotinas reconfortantes. Esse tipo de estabilidade é especialmente apreciado por vítimas de grandes traumas que buscam de alguma forma retornar à normalidade de suas vidas. Não posso dizer que seja um comportamento incomum ou mesmo preocupante."

"Está bem. Henry disse mesmo que ela sempre foi assim, embora eu desconfie que com menos intensidade. Mas tem mais: ela não deixa o Henry tocá-la. Sem abraços ou beijos ou qualquer contato pra falar a verdade. Ela evita a qualquer custo. Como se o toque de outra pessoa fosse provocar algum dano permanente ou algo parecido. O que, sinceramente, não faz a menor diferença pra mim. Mas para o Henry... Ele não reclama, mas eu sei que ele fica magoado. Afinal que tipo de mãe não quer chegar perto do próprio filho nem com uma vara de três metros?"

"Bem, pelo que você está me dizendo, acho que podemos concluir que Regina está tendo dificuldades em sua reabilitação. Você já conversou com ela sobre isso?"

"Sobre o quê?" Emma se mostra momentaneamente perdida.

"Sobre tudo o que você acabou de me dizer." Archie esclarece sem compreender sua confusão.

"Claro que não! É da Regina que estamos falando aqui, esqueceu? Se eu sequer mencionar qualquer possível falha em suas habilidades maternas é capaz de ela me transformar em uma lesma ou pior."

"Ela recuperou seus poderes?"

"Não. Mas honestamente não acho que isso a impediria."

"Preciso dizer Emma, que fico surpreso. Até onde eu sei você nunca teve dificuldades para vocalizar suas discordâncias antes, especialmente no que se refere à Regina e o bem estar de Henry."

"Você mesmo disse: isso foi antes."

"E o que mudou?" Archie pergunta apoiando o queixo entre o indicador e o polegar, em uma postura bastante profissional e igualmente caricata. Algo que sequer parece lhe ocorrer enquanto ele aguarda pacientemente pela resposta. Emma reflete por alguns instantes antes de responder.

"Olha, quando eu cheguei, a primeira coisa que você me perguntou foi se a Regina tinha sofrido uma recaída. É isso! E se eu falar alguma coisa e ela tiver mesmo uma recaída? O garoto jamais iria me perdoar. Eu não iria-" As palavras de Emma se perdem pelo caminho.

"Escute Emma, a sua reação é compreensível. Mas então eu lhe pergunto: O que acontece se você não falar nada? O que acontece se as coisas continuarem exatamente como estão?"

"A vida continua, eu acho. Se é que se pode chamar isso de vida. No momento a Regina é um robô. Ela faz o que precisa ser feito, mas eu consigo ver como cada um de seus movimentos é calculado, como se ela estivesse medindo exatamente a quantidade de esforço necessária para cada um deles. Ela não dorme, não chora. Eu sei que a Cora era uma psicopata de carteirinha, mas ela ainda era mãe dela e eu sei que a Regina a amava. Ainda assim ela não derramou uma única lágrima. Eu não sou perita, mas isso não pode ser saudável, certo? E pra completar, tem o Henry..."

"Você disse que está preocupada com ele."

"A primeira vez que o Henry bateu na minha porta foi com um livro debaixo do braço, cheio de ideias sobre como eu deveria ser uma grande salvadora e como a mãe adotiva dele era na verdade uma Rainha Má. E então nós viemos para Storybrooke e era tudo verdade. E por muito tempo isso foi tudo. Mas então, depois do que a Regina fez para garantir a segurança dele, depois do que ela fez com a própria mãe, eu vi uma história que não estava escrita naquele livro, sabe?"

Archie não oferece qualquer comentário, apenas esperando que Emma conclua sua linha de raciocínio com um olhar intrigado, de modo que ela continua. "A questão é: sim, ela pode ser a Rainha Má, mas ela também é a mãe dele. Pela maior parte da vida do Henry até agora, Regina foi a única mãe que ele teve. O fato de que ela faria qualquer coisa pelo garoto é inquestionável."

"Matar Cora certamente confirmou isso." Archie colabora e os olhos de Emma parecem acender em virtude da compreensão expressada pelo psiquiatra.

"Sim! Eu sei! Mas não é só isso! O que eu estou dizendo é que, Henry a ama. Como um filho ama sua mãe, do jeito que tem que ser. E quando a Regina estava naquela cama de hospital, eu acho que ele percebeu isso com clareza. Talvez pela primeira vez. E agora o garoto não quer falar nada e insiste que eu não diga nada simplesmente porque ele tem medo de perdê-la."

"E o que você acha?"

"Eu acho que se as coisas continuarem assim, ele vai perdê-la de qualquer forma."

.::.

O jantar começa como qualquer outro. A mesa perfeitamente organizada. Copos e taças, talheres e arranjos, e o aroma quase torturante de mais um prato preparado com perfeição.

Regina e Henry já estão sentados em seus respectivos lugares, o menino com seus cabelos ainda úmidos pelo banho recém-tomado, e essa é a primeira coisa que Emma nota quando deposita os lábios sobre sua cabeça o cumprimentando com um beijo em sua chegada.

"Obrigada por nos conceder a honra de sua presença, Miss Swan." Regina a brinda com ironia. Sim, Emma está mais do que ciente de seus dez minutos (quase quinze) de atraso.

"Desculpe, fiquei presa na saída do trabalho. McDonald está crente que tem alguém roubando suas galinhas. Ele fez questão de prestar uma queixa formal." Emma relata revirando os olhos e assumindo seu lugar à mesa.

"Por favor, nos poupe dos detalhes enfadonhos de seu dia, sim?" Regina comenta enquanto serve o prato do filho e Henry contém um sorriso quando Emma o cutuca com o cotovelo.

"Sinto muito se os meus assuntos a aborrecem Senhora Prefeita. Por que você não compartilha conosco os pormenores de _seu_ dia?" Emma replica em um tom afetado, que é deliberadamente ignorado por Regina.

"Não há muito que dizer realmente. Na verdade eu esperava que pudéssemos compartilhar uma refeição tranquila."

As palavras de Regina não chegam a ser uma ordem propriamente, mas nos minutos que se sucedem o único som a ser ouvido na sala de jantar é o do contato dos talheres e os pratos. Então Emma olha de esguelha para o filho e a melancolia é tão evidente em suas feições que ela não é capaz de seguir adiante com essa pantomima por nem mesmo mais um instante.

"Regina, por acaso você planeja voltar a assumir seu cargo enquanto prefeita?" A pergunta obviamente é recebida com surpresa não apenas por Regina, mas por todos os presentes à mesa, quando o som dos talheres cessa por completo.

"Eu não compreendo a sua pergunta." Emma quase sorri ao identificar a expressão de desagrado no rosto de Regina; sua velha conhecida.

"Eu acho que fui mais do que clara." Emma a desafia com um sorriso atrevido. Em sua cadeira Henry bebe um gigantesco gole de água, seus olhos passeando rapidamente entre as figuras de suas mães.

"Pois bem. Não que isso seja de sua conta, mas eu não creio que esta seja uma possibilidade viável. E tampouco eu estou interessada em persuadi-la."

"Entendo." Emma leva o garfo à boca, mastigando seu conteúdo casualmente, para então dar continuidade ao seu plano. "Então o que você vai fazer?"

Silêncio na mesa mais uma vez. Regina foca a atenção em seu prato por um breve instante, recolhendo seus pensamentos – e possivelmente se munindo do escasso estoque de tolerância que lhe confere.

"Em relação ao que você está se referindo Xerife?"

"Você sabe," Emma contribui com pretensa descontração. "O que você vai fazer da vida?"

Desta vez, um sorriso escarnecido escapa dos lábios de Regina antes que ela consiga se conter. "Me desculpe Miss Swan, mas eu tenho grande dificuldade em entender como isso possa ser relevante para a sua pessoa."

"Eu apenas estava pensando, você só fica trancada nessa casa, dia e noite. Pode ser bom arranjar uma nova ocupação. Sabe, você é tão boa na cozinha." No instante em que o pensamento cruza sua cabeça, Emma está ciente do estrago que suas palavras irão fazer.

Ao ouvir a menção à cozinha, Henry arregala os olhos, claramente ciente do perigo. Em sua defesa ele até mesmo tenta avisá-la. "Emma-"

Emma lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso cheio de confiança antes de retirar o pino da granada. "Eu já sei! Por que você não olha com a Granny se ela precisa de alguma ajuda no restaurante?"

O fato de que Regina abre a boca, mas absolutamente nenhum som sai por alguns instantes, é um sinal mais do que evidente de sua cólera. E quando as palavras por fim escapam, elas são exatamente tudo aquilo que Emma espera.

"Como você ousa?!"

"O que? Foi só uma sugestão." Emma se faz de desentendida, mas Regina está enxergando tudo em vermelho e nada fará com que ela recue agora.

"_Sugestão_?" Ela repete indignada. "Isso é uma afronta, isso sim!"

"Sinto muito, eu estava apenas tentando ajudar." O sorriso mal disfarçado em seus lábios desmente suas palavras.

"E quem disse que eu preciso da sua ajuda? De todas as pessoas? Você só pode estar completamente fora de si!" Regina se levanta de seu lugar, as duas mãos amparadas sobre a mesa enquanto sua fúria é despejada. "Preciso eu lembrá-la Xerife, de quem está vivendo de favor sob o meu teto? Comendo a comida que eu preparei? Mais do que isso, preciso eu lembrá-la de **com **_**quem**_ você está falando?"

"Mãe, ela não disse por mal." Henry tenta remediar com uma voz pequena, o que parece abrandar a ira de Regina, ainda que apenas por um breve instante.

"Mesmo que esse fosse o caso Henry, o que eu não acredito que seja de fato, talvez a Miss Swan precise ser lembrada de seu lugar."

"Meu lugar? Por acaso eu faço parte da criadagem e esse é um episódio de Downton Abbey?" Emma zomba, e se mostra decidida a não recuar dessa vez. "Quer saber Regina, você pode não gostar do que eu tenho a dizer, mas isso não significa que você não tenha que ouvir. Não enquanto nós fizermos parte da mesma família, o que vem a ser o caso quando você tem duas mães para o mesmo filho. Então aqui está a dica: Já passou da hora de você sair dessa redoma de vidro em que tem se escondido."

"Henry, vá para o seu quarto." A ordem de Regina é dada em tom imperativo e sem qualquer espaço para argumentações. Quando Henry obedece sem questionar, Emma está certa de que apertou os botões certos, muito embora os resultados possam ser irreversíveis.

No instante em que são deixadas a sós, Regina se volta na direção de Emma, sua raiva completamente desnuda de qualquer máscara.

"Como você se atreve a presumir saber o que se passa comigo. E mais, supor que cabe a **você** me dizer como ou não eu devo levar a **minha** vida?"

"Talvez eu soubesse mais se você falasse ou demonstrasse alguma emoção de vez em quando."

"Como eu escolho lidar com meus sentimentos não está aberto a discussões xerife. Certamente não para a sua pessoa."

"É aí que você se engana Regina. Pelo menos quando diz respeito ao meu filho."

"O que você está insinuando?"

"Henry é uma criança Regina, mas ele não é cego. E no momento qualquer um é capaz de enxergar que você não está bem. Não importa quantos sorrisos falsos você estampe na cara, toda vez que você o afasta, você o machuca. E isso é algo que eu não vou tolerar. Então se você quer se fechar nessa casa e nas suas tristezas, sozinha, a escolha é sua. Mas a partir do momento em que Henry faz parte da sua vida, essa não é mais uma opção."

"Que comovente o seu discurso, Miss Swan. Agora você pode me explicar quando foi que você virou referência em maternidade? Porque até onde eu sei, era eu quem estava criando o seu filho por dez anos até você resolver fazer parte da vida dele. Perdoe-me então se eu questiono a sua autoridade parental."

"Eu sei que cometi erros, Regina. Mas eu estou aqui agora, e eu estou tentando fazer as coisas direito. E isso é mais do que você pode dizer nesse momento."

Emma sabe que passou dos limites no instante em que acontece. Ela consegue enxergar claramente no olhar de Regina, o fogo e então o gelo.

"Muito bem, você quer uma demonstração de emoção Miss Swan? Aqui está!" Regina cospe as palavras, carregadas de veneno e atira uma das taças de cristal contra a parede, o vidro se espatifando em alto e bom som. Instintivamente Emma fecha os olhos e quando os abre novamente é apenas para testemunhar a silhueta de Regina lhe dando as costas e marchando em retirada.

De repente, toda a adrenalina criada pela discussão parece desaparecer por completo e Emma deixa o corpo cair pesadamente sobre sua cadeira mais uma vez.

Não demora a que passos hesitantes anunciem a aproximação de Henry.

"Fique onde está Henry, não quero que você se machuque." Ela avisa, se referindo aos estilhaços de cristal espalhados pelo chão. Parado junto à porta, vestindo seu pijama, Henry de repente parece apenas um garotinho novamente. Mesmo sem olhar em sua direção, Emma é capaz de sentir o descontentamento do filho. "Não me dê esse olhar garoto, isso é a última coisa que eu preciso nesse momento."

"Por que você fez isso?" Nunca deixa de surpreender Emma o quanto de Regina ela consegue enxergar em Henry ocasionalmente. Nesse instante, a semelhança chega a ser tangível, na forma como ele trava seu maxilar com raiva e algo que se assemelha a altivez, em uma tentativa fútil de deter as lágrimas que estão em vertente de serem derramadas.

"Garoto, eu sei que é difícil para você entender, mas tente entender isso: quando você se importa com alguém, às vezes isso significa falar a verdade. Mesmo se for uma verdade que ninguém quer ouvir." Emma lhe oferece um sorriso abatido. "No momento, ela pode não gostar e você pode não gostar, mas esse é o meu papel. Então eu vou precisar que você confie em mim, está bem?"

O olhar oferecido por Henry sugere que nada está bem. E a Emma não resta outra opção senão concordar com um silencioso lamento.

.::.

Continua...


	7. Parte 7

N/A: E aqui está mais uma atualização. Esse capítulo existe basicamente por causa da mesma pessoa que me abriu as portas para esse fandom (I know, I know, you're not even sorry!) e eu sinceramente espero que você, bem como os demais leitores apreciem a leitura tanto quanto eu apreciei escrevê-lo. A propósito se alguém ficar remotamente curioso para ver uma apresentação de patinação artística no youtube, eu recomendo os vídeos da Yuna Kim. Quando ela patina, fadas sofrem de crises existenciais. xx Liv

* * *

**Parte 7.**

Deitada em sua cama com os olhos pregados no teto, mais alerta do que qualquer pessoa tem o direito de estar às 2 da manhã de um dia de semana, Emma repete em sua cabeça incessantemente os eventos que tomaram parte no jantar. A conversa que teve com Henry, pouco antes de ele lhe dar as costas e se trancar no quarto obliterando qualquer esperança que Emma tivesse de lhe dar um beijo de boa noite, é, no entanto o que mais pesa em sua consciência.

Ela pediu que ele confiasse nela. Como se ela tivesse a menor ideia do que está fazendo. Como se ela pudesse oferecer alguma garantia de que suas ações não vão destruir completamente o que resta de sua família. Como se '_salvadora_' fosse um título legítimo e não uma história em um livro.

Emma mal consegue conter o riso, embora não seja graça, e sim ansiedade, o seu gatilho. Confiar nela? Como ela podia pedir isso ao garoto quando ela não é capaz de fazer o mesmo?

Chutando as cobertas para longe de seu corpo, a camiseta comprida deixando suas pernas desnudas enquanto seus pés permanecem aquecidos pelas grossas meias de lã, Emma abandona a cama em um salto, a energia de sua frustração entrando em ebulição por debaixo de sua pele.

Andar de um lado para o outro no espaço confinado do quarto de hóspedes que ela tomou por seu de repente parece tão ineficaz quanto tentar fechar os olhos e contar carneirinhos e Emma sente invadir-lhe uma devastadora necessidade de respirar o ar gélido que assovia contra sua janela.

O tecido de suas meias faz com que ela praticamente deslize pelo piso de madeira sem emitir qualquer som. É assim que Emma quase alcança a porta dos fundos até que uma voz a surpreenda na escuridão da cozinha na qual as luzes permanecem apagadas.

"Acredito que os seus atuais trajes estejam mais do que inadequados para o clima desta noite, não Miss Swan?"

As luzes são acesas revelando a presença de Regina recostada junto à porta da cozinha, a mão pendendo sobre o interruptor de luz. Em pleno flagrante, a Emma não resta outra opção senão dar meia volta sobre seus calcanhares e encarar a ex-prefeita de frente, ainda que no presente instante este seja seu último desejo.

"Você está acordada." Emma atesta o óbvio e é brindada com um arquear de sobrancelhas que não manifesta a menor admiração pela sua sagacidade.

"Se sua intenção é mesmo sair, deveria ao menos se dar ao trabalho de colocar uma de suas jaquetas hediondas." Regina se dirige até a pia da cozinha e enche um copo de água. "Ou quem sabe um par de calças."

"Eu não estava conseguindo dormir." Emma fornece uma justificativa ainda que não lhe seja exigida uma, ou que o tom de Regina sequer indique o mais remoto interesse em suas motivações.

"E claramente a melhor opção é morrer por hipotermia." Regina bebe um longo gole de seu copo de água. "Eu posso ver o brilhantismo dos Charming se manifestando quando você revela tais impulsos."

Emma franze a testa, absorvendo lentamente o insulto que reside bem à superfície do tom irônico oferecido por Regina. Mas antes de ter a chance de responder ou de se defender, a Rainha descarta sua presença. "Bem, eu a verei pela manhã. Ou no mínimo o seu cadáver congelado. Tenha uma boa noite."

Sem mais palavras Regina lhe dá as costas, deixando Emma sozinha na cozinha no meio da madrugada.

A xerife não sabe explicar o que a leva a ir atrás de Regina ao invés de seguir seu primeiro impulso. A atração exercida pela ex-prefeita, uma estranha força que já há algum tempo Emma abriu mão de tentar compreender. Seja como for, ela encontra Regina acomodada confortavelmente no sofá da sala de televisão, envolta por um pesado cobertor e um ar de comodidade que lhe parece pouco característico, para não dizer completamente estrangeiro.

Dessa vez, é a voz de Emma que provoca o susto. "Qual é a sua desculpa?"

"Miss Swan." Regina leva a mão ao peito, admoestando a aproximação sorrateira da xerife, o que Emma ignora por completo, insistindo em obter uma resposta para sua pergunta.

"O que **você** faz acordada há esta hora?"

"Claramente você não é a única pessoa com dificuldades para conciliar o sono. Porém, ao invés de ceder a impulsos de natureza prepóstera como congelar até a morte, eu optei por passar o tempo assistindo a um pouco de televisão."

"Oh." Emma responde debilmente, sua atenção sendo capturada em algum momento do discurso oferecido por Regina, pelo programa exibido na tela plana da televisão. "E o que exatamente é** isso** que você está assistindo?"

O tom de Emma não tem a menor pretensão de esconder seu estranhamento e mesmo sem olhar ela é capaz de sentir o revirar de olhos de Regina em resposta. "Isso seria uma competição de Patinação Artística no Gelo, Miss Swan. Eu acredito que elas sejam bastante comuns em seu mundo."

"Como uma atividade que você faz no Natal, talvez. Como algo que você grava e assiste no meio da noite? Não realmente." Emma se deixa recostar junto ao braço do sofá, na extremidade oposta à parte ocupada por Regina.

"É um esporte como qualquer outro." Regina defende, sem concordar com a observação feita por Emma, o que não surpreende a nenhuma das partes.

"Não, não é. Futebol é um esporte. Beisebol e basquete são esportes. Hóquei é um esporte. Isso se trata de caras e garotas em collants dando piruetas no gelo ao som de músicas que algum sujeito escreveu há trocentos mil anos." Emma mal contém uma careta ao expressar seu ponto de vista, ao que Regina se mostra menos do que impressionada.

"Por que não me surpreende a sua total inabilidade em reconhecer uma verdadeira arte mesmo quando esta desliza na frente de seus olhos?"

"Okay, primeiro você chama isso de esporte, e agora tenta me dizer que isso é arte?" Emma mal consegue conter sua consternação.

"Sim, Miss Swan. **Arte**." Regina insiste, exasperada. "Olhe para essa garota que está começando seu número agora. Ela tem vinte e seis anos, portanto não se trata de uma das competidoras mais jovens e, como você é capaz de observar, tampouco é uma das mais belas. Não obstante, isso não faz a menor diferença a partir do momento em que ela assume sua posição na arena." Em algum momento durante sua explicação Regina se perde observando a patinadora em questão, ao passo que os olhos de Emma acabam inevitavelmente capturados pela expressão em seu rosto.

Com os olhos fixos na tela, os lábios de Regina quase esboçam um sorriso enquanto as palavras que lhe escapam absorvem sua total atenção. "A partir do instante em que ela inicia sua apresentação tudo revolve ao estado de mais pura graça e leveza. Mas isso não é tudo. Uma verdadeira artista sabe encontrar o perfeito equilíbrio entre velocidade, precisão e ritmo. Não se trata apenas de não cometer erros, embora isso também seja fundamental. É sobre o total domínio sobre seu corpo em seu elemento e a expressão disso em uma coreografia através da qual a patinadora deverá ostentar a mais impecável personificação de elegância e harmonia."

Emma bebe cada uma de suas palavras com uma certa admiração, o que ocorre não apenas pela poesia consistente no ponto de vista oferecido por Regina, mas principalmente pelo sentimento derramado em seu discurso. Regina, contudo, não parece notar os olhos verdes que a acompanham com indisfarçada admiração. "A primeira vez que vi uma apresentação dessas foi ao fim do meu primeiro ano em Storybrooke. Eu ainda me recordo de ver aquela jovem patinadora deslizando sobre o gelo como se a gravidade não existisse e pensar que isso era o mais próximo de mágica que eu já havia testemunhado nesse mundo. Isto é claro, antes de Henry."

É sem aviso e com um sorriso quase particular que a memória de Henry assalta Regina: ele apenas um bebê em seus braços, a mão pequena demais envolvendo um de seus dedos, a textura fina de seus cabelos, o vinco profundo em sua testa quando ele abriu os olhos pela primeira vez e se deparou com a presença dessa completa estranha que viria a ser sua mãe.

A intensidade do sentimento provocado por essa pequena lembrança é o suficiente para abalar a sua espúria estabilidade.

Bruscamente Regina parece tomar consciência de sua exposição e quando seus olhos encontram os de Emma, o sorriso que a loira lhe oferece, gentil e puro, apenas exacerba seu constrangimento. Percebendo o abrupto turbilhão de emoções reluzindo nos olhos escuros de Regina, Emma faz o que está ao seu alcance para aplacar sua reação; respondendo ao seu mais puro instinto, ela finge que nada aconteceu.

"Então..." Seus olhos azuis retornam sua atenção à tela da televisão, com uma casualidade dissimulada. "Como você sabe quem está ganhando?"

Regina não responde imediatamente, o alívio provocado pela saída oferecida por Emma, bem como a onda de sentimentos que transborda através de suas memórias sem o seu controle, nublando momentaneamente seus sentidos.

"Como qualquer esporte, eles mantém uma pontuação." Regina oferece por fim, não sem uma expressiva coibição de suas emoções.

"E não tem nenhum cara de tutu prestes a entrar em cena?"

"Isso é patinação no gelo Miss Swan, não balé." Regina revira os olhos, embora um sorriso nervoso quase assombre seus lábios a medida que seus batimentos cardíacos retomam a normalidade. "Além disso, essa competição é apenas para o sexo feminino."

"E quem é sua favorita?" Emma pergunta com o que aparenta se tratar de uma genuína curiosidade.

De esguelha, os olhos escuros da ex-prefeita analisam as feições, avaliando sua veracidade antes de lhe propor, "Eu lhe respondo se você prometer não abrir a boca quando os comentaristas oferecerem suas observações quanto às apresentações."

Emma aprecia a proposta por um instante antes de responder.

"Combinado."

.::.

Sua mãe está falando pelo que parecem horas e Emma sabe que deveria estar prestando atenção, sabe que deveria ao menos tentar capturar uma ou outra palavra que escapam da boca de Snow, nem que seja para repeti-las ocasionalmente para pelo menos fingir que está fazendo parte da conversa em alguma instância. Porém, ao abrir sua boca, a única coisa que escapa é um insubordinado bocejo que Emma cobre mais do que rapidamente, embora não suficientemente rápido para que este passe despercebido aos olhos atentos de sua mãe.

"Me desculpe querida, não era minha intenção aborrecê-la com os detalhes da administração da cidade." Snow repreende a si mesma, o que não ajuda em nada o sentimento de culpa que germina em Emma.

"Não, não tem problema." Emma tenta oferecer-lhe um sorriso encorajador, mas a ameaça de mais um bocejo o transforma em uma careta.

"Claramente." Snow balança a cabeça em um sinal de auto repreensão. "Além disso, o objetivo deste almoço era que pudéssemos compartilhar um momento entre nós duas, como nos velhos tempos."

Considerando que os velhos tempos na verdade referem-se à cerca de um ano atrás quando Emma não fazia ideia de que a jovem professora com a qual dividia um loft era na verdade uma princesa encantada **e** sua mãe, Emma não pode deixar de achar tal possibilidade altamente improvável. Ainda assim, não é ela quem vai destruir os sonhos de Mary Marg-Snow.

"Realmente mãe, não é isso." O sorriso que surge no rosto de Snow toda vez que Emma a chama de mãe ainda é um tanto quanto desconcertante, mas a loira tenta não se prender a esses detalhes. "É só que, eu não tenho dormido muito ultimamente."

O sorriso de Snow imediatamente dá lugar à preocupação ostentada por um franzir de testa que em muito se assemelha ao da própria Emma. "Eu não sabia disso querida. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? Existe algo que eu possa fazer?"

"Oh não, você não precisa se preocupar, não é nada sério." Emma cobre os lábios com uma das mãos, contendo mais um bocejo e busca explicar a situação. "É apenas essa coisa toda com a Regina. Ela tem me mantido acordada todas as noites."

"Como é?" Snow quase engasga com o copo de suco que acabou de levar à boca. Com os olhos arregalados, ela se esforça para não atribuir nenhum sentido equivocado as palavras de sua filha.

"É, eu cheguei a comentar que a Regina andava tendo uns problemas de insônia, não? Então... Eu tenho feito companhia pra ela ultimamente." Emma explica com naturalidade e Snow não mal consegue mascarar sua hesitação.

"Sim, eu me lembro de você ter comentado." Ela confirma lentamente, forçando um breve sorriso. "Se você não se importa que eu pergunte: o que vocês duas fazem todas as noites?"

"Ah, nada demais." Emma responde inocentemente, focando sua atenção em um grande gole do café preto que Ruby coloca à sua frente, na esperança de que este sirva de combustível para mantê-la acordada durante mais um plantão. Sua resposta, todavia em nada serve para tranquilizar os anseios de Snow.

"Que tipo de coisa?" Snow insiste temendo por sua intromissão, mas ao mesmo tempo, subitamente sobressaltada pela proximidade cada vez maior entre sua filha e a Rainha Má. Charming nunca gostou da ideia de Emma morando sob o mesmo teto de Regina e é com apreensão e um mau pressentimento que Snow se dá conta de que talvez seu marido tivesse razão desde o princípio.

"Sei lá, a gente vê TV, esse tipo de coisa." Emma explica vagamente.

"TV." Snow repete sem conseguir imaginar que a resposta possa ser tão simples. Identificando a incerteza no tom de sua mãe – embora não necessariamente seus reais motivos – Emma busca esclarecer.

"A maior parte das vezes são campeonatos de patinação no gelo. Embora outro dia eu tenha descoberto que a Regina também gosta de futebol americano. Mas não rúgbi. Ela acha que rúgbi é apenas uma desculpa para que os homens cedam aos seus instintos primitivos se comportando como primatas. O que eu meio que tenho que concordar. Nunca vi muito sentido naquele amontoado de caras e a bola praticamente não sai do lugar."

Snow escuta a explicação oferecida pela filha com atenção e até mesmo um certo alívio, embora seus instintos lhe digam que suas preocupações não são de todo infundadas.

"Então, durante esse tempo que vocês tem passado juntas, vocês não chegaram a conversar?"

"Bem, claro. Ela me explicou basicamente tudo que se tem pra saber sobre patinação no gelo. Regras, tipos de piruetas, saltos... E eu expliquei pra ela as regras do futebol americano. O que ela pegou bastante rápido. O que eu preciso dizer que ainda não consigo acreditar. Como pode ela ter morado nos Estados Unidos todos esses anos e nunca ter se dado ao trabalho de aprender pelo menos as noções mais básicas?"

A descrença de Emma é quase alarmante, principalmente porque aos olhos de Snow, por um instante, sua filha parece completamente alheia ao fato de estar se referindo à mulher que amaldiçoou seus pais e a separou deles por 28 anos. Mas se existe algo que Snow aprendeu com o convívio com Emma nos últimos dois anos, é que confrontos diretos contra a sua pessoa não são sempre necessariamente a melhor tática de abordagem. Razão pela qual Snow busca uma aproximação mais sutil.

"Na verdade, eu estava perguntando se vocês conversam sobre, você sabe... Assuntos mais sérios. Como a recuperação dela. Ou até quando vocês vão viver dentro desse arranjo." Snow alude com cautela. Ainda assim, Emma se mostra ligeiramente arredia com o rumo tomado pela conversa.

"Na verdade, não. A gente não chega a falar de nada isso."

"Bem, e você não acha que talvez devessem começar a discutir esses assuntos?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez?" Emma suspira e se rende, ainda que relutantemente. "Está bem. Sim. Provavelmente você está certa. Mas a última vez que eu tentei confrontá-la a respeito dessas coisas, não acabou bem. E desse jeito de agora, pela primeira vez as coisas parecem estar andando para algum lado. Talvez a gente não converse sobre as coisas realmente importantes, mas pelo menos ela está conversando com alguém sabe?"

"Então você diria que as coisas estão melhores entre vocês duas?"

"Acho que sim." Emma deixa escapar um pequeno sorriso inteiramente não intencional. É o suficiente para que Snow sinta o coração apertar em seu peito.

"Bom saber." O sorriso nos lábios de Snow não é completamente desprovido de sinceridade, embora tenha um gosto agridoce. "Talvez isso signifique que logo Regina estará plenamente recuperada. Seu pai e eu sentimos falta de ter você e Henry por perto."

Ao passo que as palavras lhe escapam, Snow não parece notar que o sorriso de Emma oscila até se desmanchar por completo. "Sabe, nós até mesmo temos pensado em procurar uma casa maior."

"E por que vocês fariam isso?" Emma não consegue deter a pergunta embora já desconfie de qual seja a resposta.

"Bem, por mais que eu tenha apreciado os momentos em que vivemos sob o mesmo teto, não podemos negar que o loft não foi construído para acolher uma família. Seu pai e eu estávamos pensando em uma casa de dois andares, não muito diferente da de Regina. Um lugar onde você e o Henry pudessem ter seus próprios quartos. Talvez até mesmo com um espaço ao ar livre onde seu pai pudesse montar um pequeno estábulo."

"Me desculpe, eu não compreendo." Emma franze a testa, incapaz de disfarçar seu desagrado quanto ao rumo tomado pela conversa.

"Bem, nós sempre soubemos que o fato de você e Henry estarem morando com a Regina não passa de uma situação passageira, não é mesmo?"

"Claro." Emma engole qualquer outra resposta. "Mas o que te faz pensar de que o Henry e eu iríamos voltar a morar com vocês depois disso?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Snow pergunta evidentemente confusa.

"Mary Margaret, eu tenho quase trinta anos. Eu tenho um filho na pré-adolescência e um emprego fixo. Além disso, eu moro sozinha desde os meus dezoito anos, isso se você não contar o tempo que eu tive que dividir uma cela na prisão." Emma se arrepende de mencionar a prisão no momento em que as palavras escapam de seus lábios, mas decide não recuar, embora atente para um tom mais ameno. "O que eu estou tentando dizer é, por que eu iria morar com os meus pais à essa altura?"

Pela expressão ferida no rosto de Snow, Emma sabe que não escolheu o momento certo para oferecer à mãe um choque de realidade. Com um suspiro, era procura atenuar o golpe. "Olha, eu sinto muito. Eu não estou tentando ferir seus sentimentos, mas você tem que concordar que toda essa ideia parece um tanto quanto absurda. Quer dizer, sim morar com a Regina nunca foi o planejado, mas morar com vocês também sempre foi circunstancial. Eu realmente aprecio você ter aberto suas portas e me recebido muito antes de saber que eu era sua filha. Mas as coisas são diferentes agora."

Com uma expressão abatida, Snow faz o possível para não deixar transparecer a devastação provocada pelas palavras de sua filha.

"Você está certa." Ela admite com uma voz pequena, e Emma procura consolá-la depositando a mão sobre a sua. Mas então Snow ergue os olhos e existe uma dureza em suas palavras que não estava ali antes. "Então, quando você vai procurar um lugar para você?"

Emma hesita por um instante, seus olhos azul-esverdeados avaliando não apenas a pergunta, mas o real significado revestido por suas palavras. Quando ela por fim responde, é de bom grado, embora não exista o menor traço de submissão em seu tom. "Eu não sei, mãe. Quando for a hora certa, eu acho."

.::.

Continua...


	8. Parte 8

N/A: Quando eu penso que sei exatamente o que vou escrever, a história foge do meu controle. De um jeito bom, eu espero. Para degustação temos um angst familiar de entrada, seguido por um leve banter de aperitivo e como prato principal: Swan Queen. Espero que vocês apreciem esta refeição. xx Liv

* * *

**Parte 8.**

Após seu encontro com Mary Margaret, não bastasse seu cansaço, Emma se vê assombrada por um singular incômodo. O sentimento não é provocado por nada que sua mãe tenha lhe dito em especial, mas algo inferido em seu tom. Algo que Mary Margaret não se atreveu a colocar em palavras, mas que Emma foi capaz de captar mesmo assim. Assim, os resquícios de seu encontro se manifestam através uma inquietação que a xerife não consegue ignorar, tal qual um formigamento provocado por uma posição desconfortável ou mesmo os constantes acessos de bocejos que a acometem no decorrer do dia.

A ausência de qualquer ocupação remotamente emocionante em seu trabalho chega a ser bem vinda uma vez que em seu atual estado Emma se considera menos do que capacitada para lidar com grandes perseguições ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Contudo, o tédio provocado pelo perpétuo preencher de papéis em nada a ajuda a se manter desperta. Pelo contrário; O exercício tedioso acaba produzindo um efeito quase hipnotizante junto a xerife, a ponto de que Emma, mais de uma vez, quase caia de sua cadeira quando seu piscar de olhos acaba se convertendo em um não intencional cochilo.

Com uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer, oferecida em meio a um bocejo e um resmungo, sua pronuncia ininteligível e insignificante aos ouvidos de um desinteressado Leroy, a xerife dá graças quando o telefone toca no meio da tarde. Sua satisfação, entretanto, dura pouco e dá todo um novo significado ao provérbio '_cuidado com o que você deseja'_.

"Delegacia de Polícia." A loira leva o aparelho ao ouvido prontamente, arregalando os olhos na esperança de que eles não se fechem por completo a despeito de seus esforços. "Sim, essa é a Xerife Swan."

Suprimindo mais um inconveniente bocejo, Emma quase derrama o café do copo de plástico que tem em mãos no instante em que a voz do outro lado da linha se manifesta informando o motivo da ligação.

"Sim, no momento eu sou a responsável por Henry Mills." A xerife confirma prendendo o fôlego sem estar consciente disto. Com a testa franzida sinal de evidente alarme, Emma procura assimilar o que acabou de ouvir, o cansaço momentaneamente esquecido. "E-espere um minuto. Isso não pode estar certo."

De sua mesa, no canto oposto do posto policial, Leroy não é capaz de ignorar o semblante de preocupação exibido por sua chefe. Sua expressão subitamente alerta, aguardando por qualquer informação sólida que justifique sua evidente atribulação.

"Não, não há necessidade. Eu já estou a caminho." Com um baque seco Emma deposita o telefone sobre gancho, sua mão permanecendo esquecida sobre o aparelho nos diversos segundos em que a xerife permanece imóvel decidindo seus próximos movimentos.

"O que aconteceu? Quem era?" A voz grossa do anão arranca Emma de seu torpor.

"Era da escola do Henry." Ela responde com uma expressão distante ao passo que suas próprias palavras lhe instigam uma súbita urgência. "Eu preciso ir."

Sem oferecer qualquer explicação concreta Emma simplesmente veste a jaqueta vermelha e se dirige à saída em passos largos, apressados. Com um tom apreensivo, a voz de Leroy a alcança antes que ela passe pela porta. "Tá tudo bem com o pirralho?"

"Não," Emma admite com um suspiro, mordendo o interior de sua boca, a preocupação obscurecendo seu semblante. "Eu não acho que está."

.::.

No instante em que chega à escola e se depara com a figura do filho sentado em uma das cadeiras de madeira que ficam no corredor do lado de fora da sala da diretoria, Emma se dá conta, pela primeira vez, da raiva que está sentindo.

A intensidade a pega de surpresa. Além disso, sua origem é confusa, contaminada por uma série de eventos que precederam esse momento, mas também temperada pelo acúmulo de uma porção de pequenas coisas que não possuem nenhuma relação direta com o ocorrido, ao menos não que ela possa ver.

É procurando não despejar tudo sobre o garoto, ainda que ele indiscutivelmente esteja diante de uma merecida punição, que Emma não lhe dirige uma só palavra.

Com um olhar atento ela inspeciona o filho rapidamente apenas para se certificar de que fisicamente não houve realmente nenhum dano. Henry se mostra envergonhado o suficiente para não encontrar o seu olhar, o queixo pressionado contra o peito enquanto os cabelos desobedientes apontam em todas as direções, o que Emma acaba considerando ligeiramente reconfortante. Significa que, ao contrário do que suas recentes ações indicam, os genes delinquentes herdados de seus pais biológicos ainda não se revelaram inteiramente predominantes.

A diretora da escola recebe Emma em seguida e atrás de sua mesa de mogno e seus óculos de aro grosso, a mulher a qual Emma não consegue recordar o nome – o que ela está certa que Regina seria capaz de fazer sem qualquer esforço – lhe oferece detalhes de todo o ocorrido, bem como das medidas que deverão ser aplicadas ao jovem acusado.

Sem se manifestar, Emma escuta ao relato completo atentamente e se surpreende quando a supostamente severa diretora se mostra inclinada a deixar uma mais que provável suspensão de lado pela garantia de que Henry jamais faça algo de semelhante natureza novamente. A mulher menciona a ficha exemplar do garoto, as notas em seu histórico escolar com a caligrafia de Mary Margaret recomendando seu bom comportamento, mas é com distinta clareza que Emma de repente compreende o motivo de sua inesperada benevolência.

Henry Mills é filho de Regina Mills. E por mais que Emma atualmente responda como sua responsável, a última coisa que qualquer pessoa nessa cidade deseja – incluindo a diretora da escola de seu filho – é enfrentar a ira da Rainha Má.

Mesmo que isso signifique abonar o comportamento inadequado e potencialmente perigoso do garoto.

Com renovada determinação – e também uma certa repugnância - Emma não precisa pensar duas vezes ou sequer consultar Henry a respeito. Ela vai se certificar de que nada remotamente parecido aconteça outra vez e isso é uma das poucas certezas que ela tem nesse exato momento. Uma garantia que ela oferece a diretora com total segurança.

_O importante é que ninguém saiu ferido, _é o consolo oferecido pela mulher quando esta acompanha Emma até a saída e ao se deparar mais uma vez com a figura cabisbaixa do filho, sentado sozinho, os cotovelos ossudos apoiados em seus joelhos e as costas arqueadas em sinal de completa derrota, Emma não pode deixar de pensar justamente o contrário.

"Vamos garoto." Ela anuncia em uma voz seca e segue até a saída sem olhar para trás, esperando que ele siga seus passos. Emma já colocou a chave na ignição quando Henry abre a porta do passageiro e entra no carro, as pernas compridas demais exigindo um ajuste na posição do banco.

Em sua defesa o garoto não faz qualquer pergunta, ainda que a incerteza esteja evidente em suas feições e se torne ainda mais proeminente à medida que o carro de Emma toma um percurso que em nada se assemelha ao caminho de volta para casa. Não demora, no entanto, a que Henry identifique a rota escolhida. Especialmente quando, à distância, os dois pares de olhos avistam a figura disforme de um familiar castelo.

Mesmo sem olhar para Henry, Emma sente a tensão em seus músculos atenuar em reconhecimento ao ponto de encontro que ainda carrega tanto significado para mãe e filho. Porém, ao estacionar o carro, ela não faz qualquer movimento que indique a intenção de abandonar o conforto oferecido pelo aquecedor do interior da viatura.

Henry aceita sua deixa sem questionamentos, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos apertados de sua calça e os olhos fixos no painel do carro, a espera de algo que nem mesmo ele sabe o que é.

As reprimendas sempre vieram de Regina. Por mais que nos últimos meses Henry tenha estado bastante ciente de seu comportamento menos que estelar, Emma sempre se mostrou infinitamente mais complacente do que sua mãe adotiva jamais foi – especialmente em vista dos mais recentes acontecimentos. Ainda assim, ele jamais fizera algo que realmente fosse passível de uma punição mais severa.

Essa é a primeira vez.

"Eu realmente gostaria de entender de onde vem essa inclinação em atirar objetos que você e sua mãe parecem compartilhar." Henry não oferece qualquer resposta, sem saber o que dizer, de modo que Emma insiste. "Não que exista uma razão que justifique, mas por que você faria algo assim? Jogar a sua cadeira contra a parede no meio da aula? Você poderia ter machucado alguém, garoto."

"Eu sei." Ele parece enfim encontrar sua voz, após uma pausa carregada separando sua confirmação e sua confissão. "Eu queria machucar alguém."

Desconcertada diante de sua sinceridade, Emma pergunta calmamente, embora um turbilhão de dúvidas esteja inundando seus pensamentos. "Quem?"

"Um idiota qualquer." Henry responde com descaso, sua voz quase inaudível, embora a raiva nela contida se faça perceptível.

"Preciso dizer garoto, toda essa agressividade... não combina com você."

"Talvez eu estivesse contando com o elemento surpresa." Henry ousa um rápido olhar de esguelha na direção de Emma, medindo sua reação.

Emma se esforça para permanecer impassível. É algo que ela já testemunhou Regina fazer muitas vezes, e somente agora lhe ocorre a dificuldade por trás de tal gesto.

"Você tem sorte de ter herdado a mira do seu avô." A xerife suspira longamente, os indícios finais de sua paciência evaporando por completo. "O que teria acontecido se você tivesse mesmo acertado? Se tivesse ferido alguém? Não só o babaca que andou pisando nos seus calos, mas um colega que tivesse por perto, um completo inocente? O que você teria feito Henry?"

Algo no frêmito que abala o discurso de Emma, na forma como a cada pergunta suas palavras ganham uma conotação cada vez mais severa, parece finalmente afetar o garoto. Ele desvia os olhos de Emma mais uma vez, o rubor provocado pelo inesperado peso de seus atos espalhando-se pelo seu rosto. "Eu não sei."

"Bem, essa é uma resposta estúpida." Emma mal consegue conter a réplica, sua frustração vencendo seu autocontrole. É o suficiente para despertar escancaradamente a raiva que garoto vem guardando dentro de si.

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Henry responde desafiadoramente, sua afronta colidindo diretamente com temperamento inflamado de Emma.

"Não é óbvio? Eu quero que você diga que sente muito! Que você jamais machucaria alguém propositalmente. Que isso tudo não passou de um mal-entendido. Porque **esse** não é o garoto que eu conheço." Ocorre que o indisfarçado desapontamento de Emma acaba servindo apenas para instigar a revolta do garoto.

"Bom, eu sinto muito sim! Sinto muito por não ter acertado aquele idiota na cabeça!"

A intensidade da explosão do filho não é algo que Emma jamais tenha testemunhado, não nessas proporções. É o suficiente para deixá-la sem palavras. "Henr-"

O garoto continua apesar do fraco protesto oferecido por sua mãe biológica, seu rosto vermelho, mas desta vez de fúria incontida. "E quer saber? Talvez você não me conheça de verdade! Talvez eu seja mesmo o filho da Rainha Má!"

Quando suas palavras escapam em alto e bom som, ecoando na ausência de reação de Emma perante o seu desabafo, o espaço confinado do carro se torna pequeno demais. Sem esperar pela resposta de sua mãe, Henry foge à sua presença, batendo a porta do carro com força ao sair.

"Hey garoto!" Emma o chama se recuperando em seguida e saindo em seu encalço. "Henry!"

"Me deixa em paz!" Ele grita de volta, sua voz abafada pelos ruídos do vento.

"Eu não posso fazer isso!" Emma grita tentando fazer com que sua voz se sobressaia a ventania, a distância entre os dois cada vez maior. "Se eu voltar pra casa sem você sua mãe me mata!"

Henry se volta na sua direção de uma só vez, os cabelos rebeldes completamente alvoroçados pelo vento, as lágrimas correndo livremente pelo seu rosto. "Você por acaso é cega? Ela mal consegue suportar a minha presença. Se você voltasse pra casa sem mim ela ficaria aliviada, isso sim!"

Não são tanto as palavras, mas a mais pura convicção existente nelas o que faz com que Emma congele onde está. Isso e o sofrimento escancarado nos olhos vermelhos de seu filho.

Quando finalmente alcança Henry, ele está sentado em seu castelo, sua respiração ofegante em virtude de sua fuga ou de suas lágrimas (Emma não sabe dizer ao certo), enquanto suas pernas balançam a poucos centímetros do chão.

Em silêncio Emma se aproxima e senta ao seu lado, seus ombros se encostando pelo mais breve dos momentos. Henry seca insistentemente as lágrimas que teimam em continuar escapando ao seu controle, o queixo erguido enquanto ele encara um ponto invisível qualquer com absoluta ferocidade.

"Você quer me contar o que foi que o tal babaca fez pra merecer levar uma cadeirada no meio da aula de biologia?" A loira pergunta buscando o mesmo ponto invisível que o filho, mas se deparando apenas com um espaço vazio.

"Não particularmente." Henry responde fungando.

A visão de seu filho com o coração em pedaços faz com que Emma queira matar Regina. Violentamente. Mas então ela olha para o menino mais uma vez, a forma orgulhosa como ele mantém a cabeça erguida, como ele seca as lágrimas copiosamente se recusando a dar ciência de sua existência, e tudo o que ela consegue ver é Regina fazendo o mesmo. Regina se recusando a assumir sua fragilidade mesmo que isso lhe custe tudo o que ela mais ama. Regina se recusando a expor seu coração fragmentado pela simples e estúpida noção de que essa é a única forma de sobrevivência.

Tudo isso deixa Emma ainda mais furiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, torna o alvo de sua ira um enorme borrão.

"Vou te dizer uma coisa garoto e você tem que acreditar em mim." Emma olha para Henry esperando que ele faça o mesmo.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta suavemente, desconsolado. Seus olhos azuis pousando sobre a figura de Emma enquanto o vento assovia junto ao seu ouvido.

"Eu não sei muito de muita coisa. Mas se tem uma certeza que eu trago comigo é a de que não existe nada nem ninguém nesse mundo, ou em qualquer outro, que a sua mãe ame mais do que você." Algo na gravidade de sua voz faz com que Henry aceite a declaração de Emma sem objeções. Com certeza e seriedade ela complementa, no que pode ser apenas um conselho embora soe também como uma ordem. "Não se atreva a duvidar disso, entendido?"

No caminho de volta para casa quase nenhuma palavra é trocada. Mas então, pouco depois de Emma estacionar e antes que ela saia do carro, Henry coloca a mão sobre a sua, seus olhos imensos e suplicantes.

"Por favor, não diga nada para ela."

"Garoto, você está pedindo que eu minta pra sua mãe?" Emma hesita por um instante, franzindo a testa.

"Não. Quer dizer, acho que sim." Henry responde desajeitadamente.

"E por que eu deveria fazer isso?"

"Eu não quero que ela se preocupe." O menino admite com uma voz pequena e envergonhada. É o suficiente para desarmar as defesas de Emma e fazer com que ela considere suas opções por um momento.

"Você tem que me prometer que nunca mais vai fazer algo assim. Não importa o quão babaca seja o outro cara." Emma dita suas condições com inabalável firmeza. "Sua mãe te criou melhor do que isso."

"Eu sei." Henry consente prontamente. "Eu prometo."

"Ok, então." É a resposta simples que Emma oferece. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela aprecia sua habilidade em identificar quando alguém está mentindo. Especialmente se esse alguém é seu filho.

.::.

Quando o dia finalmente chega ao seu fim – e Emma tem a distinta sensação de que esse dia em particular durou muito mais do que deveria –, ao invés de oferecer um inarticulado '_boa noite' _e se entregar ao conforto de sua cama, aquiescendo a uma força propulsora a qual não ousa reconhecer conscientemente, Emma desce as escadas de volta à sala, esperando encontrar Regina em seu habitual posto junto ao sofá.

De costas para Emma, sem qualquer indicação de que tenha notado sua presença, Regina murmura algum insulto pouco inteligível direcionado ao controle remoto que tem em mãos.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Emma pergunta coçando a cabeça. Ao som de sua voz, Regina recobra sua compostura, embora seu foco permaneça no aparelho de televisão que tem diante de si.

"Eu estava tentando programar uma gravação, mas apesar de estar seguindo precisamente as orientações do manual, esse aparelho simplesmente se recusa a colaborar." A impaciência contida na voz de Regina não é sequer disfarçada. E por um breve instante Emma se contenta em observar as tentativas frustradas da ex-prefeita com algum divertimento.

O momento – assim como a paciência de Emma – não dura muito. "Regina, não dá pra você fazer isso outra hora? Nós vamos perder as finais."

"E o que exatamente você acha que eu estou tentando gravar?" Regina lhe oferece um olhar exasperado ao qual Emma não está certa de como responder.

"Por que a gente não pode simplesmente assistir ao vivo?" Emma pergunta sem ser capaz de encobrir sua lamentável falta de perspicácia. Irritada por não conseguir fazer o aparelho eletrônico funcionar de acordo com o seu desejo, Regina lhe oferece uma resposta desnuda de qualquer artifício.

"Por que você está exausta e claramente precisa de uma boa noite de sono." Os olhos de Regina continuam analisando com total atenção o manual que ela tem em mãos, buscando desvendar onde está o seu erro e não fosse pela total falta de resposta de Emma, ela talvez sequer notasse o estranhamento provocado por suas palavras.

Mas então, como um eco dessincronizado, ela escuta o que acabou de dizer e congela momentaneamente, sentindo o peso do silêncio que se arma entre as duas. É quando o controle remoto em suas mãos deixa de se tornar o foco para transformar-se em um refúgio.

"Eu não pude deixar de notar, durante o jantar." Regina oferece a justificativa desajeitadamente.

"Oh." E o máximo de resposta que Emma consegue articular. E então ela faz o que lhe é mais familiar e opta por se ater as questões práticas ao invés dos milhões de sentidos que podem ou não estar atrelados nesse pequeno gesto oferecido por Regina. "Por que você não me deixa tentar?"

Sem discutir – o que revela muito do atual estado de espírito da ex-prefeita – Regina lhe entrega o controle remoto e o manual. Emma só pega o primeiro.

"Manuais são superestimados." A loira fala com um excesso de confiança que Regina retribui com um expressivo revirar de olhos. O que apenas se intensifica quando em questão de poucos minutos Emma consegue fazer o aparelho funcionar. "Viu?"

"Isso foi sorte de principiante." Regina não dá o braço a torcer, embora tampouco contenha a sombra do sorriso que se esboça em seu rosto quando Emma praticamente resplandece satisfação.

"Diga o que quiser, se isso te ajudar a dormir a noite Senhora Prefeita."

"Boa noite Miss Swan." É o máximo que Regina concede antes de lhe dar as costas e se dirigir aos seus aposentos.

"Durma bem." As palavras de Emma chegam ao seu encontro enquanto ela ainda sobe as escadas e mais tarde, quando acorda pelo som de seus próprios gritos no meio da noite, o suor ensopando seu corpo enquanto as memórias de seus pesadelos ainda se encontram em uma distância quase tangível, Regina se recorda precisamente do porque de ter passado tantas noites em claro até então.

.::.

É provavelmente devido ao seu estado de exaustão física, em conjunto as duas (três) taças de vinho que tomou no jantar, que a loira não desperta com os gritos de Regina e sim com os cutucões nada gentis de seu filho de doze anos.

"Emma acorda!" O garoto insiste obstinadamente e não demora a que ela perceba que a presença de Henry em seu quarto não faz parte de um sonho.

"Henry?" Emma esfrega os olhos, tentando assimilar o que está acontecendo. "O que você tá fazendo aqui garoto? Que horas são?"

"Você precisa vir, acho que tem alguém atacando a minha mãe!" Ele fala com urgência, sem oferecer nenhuma resposta ou explicação, apenas uma expressão de pânico estampada em suas feições.

As palavras de Henry são mais que o suficiente para que Emma desperte por completo de sua letargia e com o menino em seu encalce, se dirija ao quarto de Regina. Com a mão sobre a fechadura, é com um mau pressentimento que Emma percebe que a porta está trancada.

"Regina!" Emma chama a ex-prefeita com urgência, mas não obtém qualquer resposta. Ao seu lado, com a mão segurando firmemente a barra de sua camiseta de dormir, Henry acompanha o menor de seus gestos com evidente ansiedade. Batendo na porta, Emma insiste. "Regina, por favor, abra a porta!"

Os apelos de Emma são recebidos pelo mais absoluto silêncio.

"Por que ela não tá respondendo?" Henry pergunta em um sussurro assustado. Emma está prestes a responder com o intuito de oferecer ao filho algum conforto, quando um som indistinto chama sua atenção.

Pressionando o ouvido contra a porta de madeira, Emma tenta identificá-lo a qualquer custo. A ressonância é quase imperceptível, mas então ela escuta um soluço abafado e com uma clareza desconcertante as peças se encaixam em sua cabeça.

Quando acordou e se deparou com a presença de Henry em seu quarto no meio da noite, Emma deduziu que o garoto tivesse tido um pesadelo. Mas não é ele quem tem fantasmas de um passado sangrento povoando suas lembranças. Regina, sim.

"Garoto," Emma se volta na direção de Henry e se curva até que seus olhos estejam no mesmo nível dos de seu filho. "Sua mãe não está sendo atacada, ok? Foi só um pesadelo."

"Como você pode ter certeza?" A pergunta de Henry é perfeitamente razoável, mas ainda assim Emma hesita, sem saber ao certo como explicar.

"Porque... É o que acontece quando coisas ruins acontecem com a gente." Ela responde com base em suas próprias experiências.

"O que a gente faz então?" Emma mal contém um pequeno sorriso. O menino que tem diante de si agora, esse sim é seu filho.

"**Você** volta pra cama. Eu cuido da sua mãe." Emma informa com firmeza, mas o garoto não se mostra inteiramente convencido. Diante da resistência do filho, Emma faz o possível para emular alguma autoridade parental – por mais que esta ainda soe estranha em seus lábios. "Anda, você me ouviu. Já pra cama. Não esqueça que você tem escola daqui a algumas horas."

Com um suspiro vencido, Henry recebe o cafuné desajeitado que Emma faz em seus cabelos antes de se dirigir de volta ao seu quarto.

Uma vez sozinha diante da porta do quarto de Regina, Emma força a fechadura mais uma vez, somente para se certificar de que a mesma se encontra de fato trancada. O que vem a ser o caso. Então não lhe resta alternativa senão fazer uso de uma das primeiras habilidades que desenvolveu em sua juventude transviada: arrombamento e invasão.

Não lhe custa absolutamente nada senão alguns leves movimentos com o uso de um dos utensílios de seu canivete suíço e um grampo de cabelo para desarmar a tranca. Então Emma abre a porta lentamente, procurando não causar alarme em Regina e incerta do que irá encontrar.

Imersa na penumbra de seu quarto, Emma identifica Regina sem dificuldades. Sentada sobre a cama, os braços envolvendo seus joelhos dobrados enquanto embala seu próprio corpo, a ex-prefeita parece sequer notar a presença de Emma, nem mesmo quando esta lhe fala diretamente.

"Regina?" Emma a chama pelo nome em um tom suave, quase imperceptível. A ausência de qualquer reação por parte de Regina a remetendo a um passado ainda dolorosamente recente. Com um aperto no peito, Emma insiste. "Regina, você tá bem?"

Nenhuma resposta. A ansiedade de Emma se desdobra, embora ela se esforce para não demonstrar. Então, com uma delicadeza que não lhe pertence, Emma atravessa o quarto e se senta diante de Regina, seu corpo pesando sobre o colchão macio da imensa cama de casal. "Henry ouviu os seus gritos."

Os olhos de Regina não encontram os de Emma em qualquer momento e por um instante a loira nem mesmo está certa de que a mulher que tem diante de si esteja ciente de sua presença. Mas então a voz de Regina se manifesta, rouca pelas lágrimas que ainda estão presas em sua garganta.

"Quando eu adormeço ela volta. Nem morta, nem viva..." O timbre de Regina é quase um suspiro exaurido de forças. "Como Daniel."

Emma não se recorda de Regina jamais ter mencionado o nome dele em sua presença. O fato de ela fazê-lo agora é o suficiente para roubar-lhe o fôlego.

"E da mesma forma que eu fiz com ele, eu tenho que matá-la de novo." Seus olhos castanhos finalmente recaem sobre a figura da xerife que escuta seu relato atentamente. "E de novo e de novo e de novo. Nunca para. Nunca termina."

"É só um pesadelo." Emma procura confortar Regina, e o seu desejo é o de tocá-la nem que seja apenas para ancorá-la nesse mundo e se certificar de que nunca mais ela escape a essa realidade. "Não é real."

"Mas **é** real." A voz de Regina estremece e mesmo à meia-luz, Emma consegue identificar o brilho das lágrimas não derramadas que turvam seus olhos escuros. "Eu ainda consigo sentir. O cheiro de sangue. O coração dela pulsando em minhas mãos. E então ele pára. E é tudo o que eu consigo sentir. É **só** o que eu consigo sentir."

"Era por isso que você estava gritando?" Emma pergunta com delicadeza, sem conseguir disfarçar a infinita tristeza que pesa em seu íntimo.

"Eu achei que era ela, mas era ele. Como antes, mas ao contrário." As lágrimas de Regina escorrem livremente agora e dessa vez Emma não contém seu impulso, suas mãos buscando o calor de sua pele enquanto ela procura compreender o sentido de suas palavras.

"Ele quem? Daniel?" Emma repete com certa apreensão. O nome do cavalariço soando uma violação em seus lábios.

"Não." Regina balança a cabeça, negando com urgência, sua respiração cada vez mais ofegante até o ponto em que a confissão finalmente abandona seus lábios. "Henry... Eu arranco seu coração. Como fiz com ela, como fiz com todos os outros."

Arquejando, Regina esclarece. "Essa é a vingança dela."

O peso de sua confissão parece ser mais do que Regina consegue suportar e agitada pela simples recordação de seu mais vívido pesadelo, a ex-prefeita mal consegue respirar, o horror estampado nitidamente em suas feições, enquanto os soluços fazem seu corpo estremecer sem o seu controle.

Angustiada, Emma age por instinto, suas mãos amparando o rosto de Regina até que a testa dela encoste junto a sua e seus sussurros afastem as vozes de seus fantasmas.

"Tá tudo bem, tudo bem..." Emma repete incessantemente, por mais tempo que qualquer uma das duas é capaz de calcular. Seus olhos abertos encarando diretamente o abismo existente nos cantos mais obscuros da mente de Regina. "Henry está bem. Você está aqui. É só o que importa."

É um lado de Regina que Emma jamais viu até então. Um segredo que ela guarda a sete chaves. É assustador e indescritivelmente triste, testemunhar assim de tão perto as ruínas de alguém. E ainda assim, Emma persiste incapaz de se afastar e sem qualquer intenção de fazê-lo. Uma realização que somente então se revela para a xerife.

Existe uma longa lista mentalmente compilada por Emma após noites e noites de sonhos que ela jamais ousaria admitir. Uma lista com todos os motivos pelos quais se deixar envolver pelos encantos de Regina é uma ideia terrivelmente estúpida. Uma lista com todas as razões pelas quais ceder aos impulsos dessa atração descomedida seria não apenas um erro colossal, mas com implicações verdadeiramente desastrosas não só para Emma, mas para todos que a cercam.

Trata-se de uma longa, longa lista.

Estranhamente, todos os seus itens parecem desaparecer no mais fino ar quando Emma se vê assim tão próxima de Regina, o espaço existente entre seus corpos quase insuficiente para suas respirações e o som das violentas batidas de seu coração.

Quando Regina ergue os olhos, é para se deparar com a presença quase sufocante de Emma, a forma como a mais pura empatia parece se derramar de seus olhos azul-esverdeados, tal líquido quente se espalhando por suas veias inertes.

Então, em um gesto quase natural e indecorosamente íntimo, Emma colhe uma de suas lágrimas com seus lábios, depositando o mais suave dos beijos sobre suas pálpebras. E quando ela se afasta, o sal mapeando seu paladar, é por pouco tempo antes que os lábios de Regina deslanchem sobre os seus.

De imediato, Emma não reage, seu corpo inoperante pelo espiral de emoções que a acometem de uma só vez. Então a língua de Regina invade sua boca, quente e sem aviso, e Emma mal consegue conter o gemido que reverbera entre as duas e morre algum momento mais tarde nas curvas do corpo da mulher que certamente será sua ruína.

No momento, no entanto, Emma não luta, não resiste.

Ela apenas fecha os olhos e se entrega.

.::.

Continua...


	9. Parte 9

_N/A: Desde já lamento se as partes mais picantes não ficaram remotamente picantes. O que eu posso dizer? Se serve de alguma coisa eu tentei compensar com angst/comedy. xx Liv_

* * *

**Parte 9.**

Era de se pensar que a Terra fosse tremer, que haveria tempestades de raios e trovoadas ou talvez uma nuvem de fumaça roxa se espalhando por Storybrooke – não seria a primeira vez.

O que realmente acontece é menos poético e romântico do que qualquer conto de fadas ou história.

Há o encontro de dois corpos. Suor e gemidos, roupas demais e eventualmente roupas de menos. Os cabelos de Emma espalhados sobre os travesseiros em um emaranhado de fios loiros e Regina por cima – claro – o dorso estendido e os olhos fechados, toda a sua concentração residindo na sensação dos menores toques.

É uma visão e tanto, a imponente rainha entregue ao mais puro frenesi. A figura eternamente composta, agora em completo desalinho, o peito arfante, as faces em chamas e o menor dos suspiros escapando entre seus lábios partidos. Mais do que admiração, é com uma arrebatadora surpresa que Emma percebe que quer mais, a impetuosidade de seu desejo quase exacerbante.

Ela quer olhos de Regina ancorados junto aos seus e a certeza imperturbável de que a mulher que tem diante de si está mais do que ciente de quem está compartilhando sua cama, de quem está tocando partes que são só suas. De quem a tem em suas mãos.

Ela quer seu nome na boca dela, de novo e de novo, até que as palavras percam completamente o sentido e tudo o que reste seja apenas a rouquidão da voz de Regina junto ao seu ouvido.

Mais que tudo, Emma deseja ver Regina sucumbir inteiramente ao seu toque e cada gesto seu é guiado por uma incandescente necessidade de sublimação.

Assim, Emma impulsiona o corpo contra a cama, uma das mãos oferecendo-lhe apoio enquanto a outra se perde entre as pernas de Regina, lutando para controlar seu fôlego e o compasso de seu coração enquanto seus dedos trabalham com destreza e precisão.

Então acontece rápido demais, Emma encontra o que estava procurando e Regina abre os olhos, surpresa com a intensidade da onda de prazer que se espalha pelo seu corpo de uma só vez, quase sem aviso, sua expressão se contraindo e sua voz sendo engolida quando os lábios da loira capturam os seus com possessividade.

Quando o corpo de Regina tomba sobre o seu, sem forças e sem fôlego, Emma se permite saborear os pequenos detalhes desse momento como o contato de suas peles, o gosto de seus beijos e a sensação de seus corações batendo em ritmos desencontrados. Regina fecha os olhos imediatamente, o corpo rolando preguiçosamente contra os lençóis, mas sem nunca quebrar contato realmente, apenas se moldando à presença de Emma em sua cama.

Antes que qualquer palavra possa ser dita, sua respiração ganha uma cadência familiar e Emma não precisa abrir os olhos para saber que o sono finalmente rendeu a rainha. O mesmo não pode ser dito a seu respeito e por uma infinidade de minutos que lhe escapam, seus olhos verdes e vivos encaram fixamente as sombras desenhadas junto ao teto e a enormidade do que acabou de acontecer.

.::.

Emma não sabe ao certo quando o sono venceu seus sentidos, mas quando abre os olhos novamente, os raios de Sol invadem o quarto sem pedir licença enquanto uma mão insistentemente a cutuca com uma sutileza inexistente.

"Acorde xerife!" Emma esfrega os olhos com uma das mãos e mesmo que a figura diante de si não ganhasse foco em questão de segundos, sua voz é inconfundível.

"Bom dia para você também Regina." A loira balbucia se espreguiçando languidamente, sem entender a urgência no tom da ex-prefeita embora o franzir de testa de inquestionável censura estampado em seu rosto dificilmente possa ser considerado novidade.

"Você precisa ir." Regina insiste com veemência e empurra um bolo de roupas na direção de Emma que não pode deixar notar que a ex-prefeita já se encontra devidamente vestida, pronta para mais um dia.

"Você realmente sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir especial." Emma resmunga sonolenta enquanto veste a camiseta que usava na noite anterior. Mesmo com seu campo de visão coberto pela peça de roupa ela é capaz de identificar o revirar de olhos oferecido por Regina.

Com um suspiro impaciente, a ex-prefeita elabora. "Você precisa ir antes que o Henry acorde e perceba que você passou a noite aqui."

"Ah." Emma arregala os olhos, a súbita compreensão aguçando seus sentidos enquanto suas mãos liberam os fios de cabelos loiros que ficaram presos sob a gola de sua camiseta. "Certo."

Com premente destreza Emma rola sobre a cama e a abandona em um pulo, imediatamente se dirigindo à porta, mas não sem antes ser impedida pela voz de Regina que, do lado oposto do quarto, coloca uma mão contra a cintura e adota uma postura de indisputável superioridade. "Xerife, você não está se esquecendo de nada?"

Emma congela onde está por um breve instante, como um cervo capturado em um cruzamento por um carro de farol alto. Sem saber ao que Regina está se referindo exatamente, mas com uma leve suspeita nascida de seus mais íntimos temores, Emma oscila, a interrogação inadvertidamente presente em suas palavras. "Obrigada pela noite?"

Desta vez, o revirar de olhos de Regina é deliberado e inevitável. "Sinceramente Miss Swan..."

Em um gesto rápido, a ex-prefeita joga algo em sua direção que Emma captura sem titubear. E é com um abrupto rubor cobrindo suas faces que a loira percebe que o item em questão se trata de uma calcinha. A sua, para ser exata.

Com toda dignidade que lhe resta, Emma ergue o queixo, evocando o máximo de descaso que a situação lhe permite. "Er, valeu."

.::.

Após certificar-se de que Emma já achou o caminho para o próprio quarto, Regina se dirige à cozinha com a intenção de dar início aos preparativos para o café da manhã. O que ela não espera é se deparar com a presença de Henry, inteiramente desperto e ocupado entre vasilhas e algo que seus sentidos informam estar prestes a queimar sobre o fogão.

"Henry?" A expressão no rosto de Regina reflete sua indisfarçada confusão.

Com olhos arregalados, o garoto congela onde está por um instante, em seu rosto uma expressão idêntica à oferecida por Emma ainda há pouco. Normalmente tal ocorrência serve apenas para atiçar antigas feridas, conjurando dolorosamente as palavras de Henry no dia em que Emma entrou em suas vidas.

_Eu achei minha mãe de verdade._

Mas não hoje. Neste momento a semelhança é quase reconfortante, de uma forma que Regina não compreende e tampouco consegue explicar para si mesma.

"Você está acordada." O menino parece desapontado com a noção e nem ao menos passa pela cabeça de Regina o motivo para tanto.

"Esse é o horário que sempre acordo. Você, por outro lado..." Regina refuta, embora não seja censura e sim uma vaga suspeita que se manifeste em suas palavras.

"Era para ser uma surpresa." Henry admite embaraçado. A espátula com que mexia os ovos na frigideira pingando sobre o balcão.

"Tenho certeza de que Emma ficará surpresa ao acordar e se deparar com a cozinha em chamas." Regina suspira e se dirige ao fogão, tirando a frigideira do fogo. Ante a súbita aproximação de sua mãe, Henry hesita por um momento, somente para recuar em seguida, cedendo o espaço.

"Não era para a Emma." Ele responde em voz baixa e não de imediato, o que torna sua admissão ainda mais inquietante. Não fosse pela proximidade, talvez Regina sequer tivesse ouvido.

"Oh." Ela não consegue sequer improvisar uma reação, o choque blindando suas emoções.

"Eu ouvi você ontem à noite." O menino elabora nervosamente, o que apenas serve para deixar a ex-prefeita mais apreensiva.

"Você ouviu?"

"Emma disse que você estava tendo pesadelos." Ele explica e Regina mal consegue conter a onda de alívio que inunda seu corpo. Henry nada parece perceber. "Então... Eu lembrei que você costumava preparar um café da manhã especial quando eu ficava doente. E eu sei que você não está doente, não mais, mas..."

Em algum momento as palavras de Henry se perdem completamente e é possível que seja pelo fato de Regina ter se voltado em sua direção, os olhos escuros e familiares que ele conhece desde sempre completamente focados em sua figura e Henry quase consegue ver, em um efêmero vislumbre, a afeição que sempre esteve ali, ainda que Regina nunca tenha encontrado formas de expressá-la devidamente.

"Eu..." Regina não sabe o que dizer, suas feridas perigosamente expostas diante de seu filho.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, qualquer indício de sua existência desaparece e mais uma vez Henry se depara com o mais absoluto vazio. Nenhum sentimento. Nenhuma empatia. Nada. Apenas um impessoal senso de diplomacia. "Eu aprecio a intenção do gesto, Henry. Mas realmente, não é necessário."

Henry não responde, contendo seu desapontamento e percebendo seus esforços, Regina oferece uma mínima indulgência. O máximo que ela se permite, ainda que intimamente a voz de Cora se manifeste cortante, condenando seus esforços.

_Amor é fraqueza. _

"Acho que é bastante claro de quem você herdou os dotes culinários. Mas se quiser, você pode ficar e observar."

Parte de Henry quer correr sem olhar para trás. Mas outra parte, uma que ele se envergonha em admitir, apenas sente falta de sua mãe.

A mãe que lhe preparava cafés da manhã especiais quando ele estava doente. A que cortava seu cabelo, preparava seu lanche, reclamava quando ele deixava os sapatos jogados no corredor. Mais do que tudo, ele sente falta da mãe que não sabia amar muito bem, mas que o amava mesmo assim.

Em momentos como esse Henry não tem certeza de que jamais a verá de novo. Mas então ela lhe oferece um descuidado sorriso, sua concentração inteiramente focada nos preparativos do café da manhã. E ele fica.

E espera.

.::.

O café da manhã compartilhado em família é, no mínimo, desconfortável. Não no que depende de Regina. Contra todas as expectativas de Emma, a ex-prefeita se move pela cozinha com a mesma destreza usual, como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior – sejam os pesadelos debilitantes que lhe acometeram ou as atividades indecorosas compartilhadas entre ela e a xerife em questão.

Por outro lado Emma, não consegue funcionar direito, o que acontece em parte devido ao fato de ela não ter dormido o suficiente para descansar - mais uma vez - mas também porque ocasionalmente, contra a sua vontade e sem o seu controle, lampejos da noite anterior invadem sua mente sem qualquer aviso.

A primeira vez que acontece é quando Emma pede pelo bule de café que está sobre a mesa. Estando o objeto ao lado de Regina, ela lhe estende o mesmo sobre a mesa, seus dedos se tocando brevemente pelo gesto. O mais leve dos toques, no entanto, desencadeia uma série de lembranças, todas com uma riqueza de detalhes, cores e sons, suficiente para que em choque Emma deixe o bule escapar por entre seus dedos, seu conteúdo sendo derramado sobre a mesa.

"Emma, cuidado!" Henry reage diante do acidente, empurrando a cadeira na qual está sentado para trás ao se levantar, buscando desviar ileso da bagunça provocada.

"Desculpe." Emma gagueja, se levantando da cadeira em seguida, mas Regina é mais rápida e antes que a loira possa reagir, a situação já foi contida. Com um guardanapo de pano, Regina enxuga o líquido escuro que se esparramou sobre a toalha deixando uma mancha úmida em seu caminho.

"Tudo bem, foi apenas um acidente." Regina assegura ao filho, embora seus olhos se mantenham firmes sobre a figura da xerife.

"O que há de errado com você?" Henry se dirige à Emma, não com censura, mas desconfiança, olhos semicerrados em evidente sinal de suspeita e a testa franzida em uma expressão que é um espelho de sua mãe biológica.

"Do que você tá falando?" Emma rebate defensivamente.

"Sei lá." Henry coça a cabeça e retorna ao seu assento. "Você está esquisita desde que acordou."

Antes que Emma tenha a chance de responder, ou mesmo de pensar em uma resposta, Regina intervém. Para sua surpresa e alívio. "Henry, termine de comer suas torradas ou você vai se atrasar."

A atenção oferecida por Regina é o suficiente para conter as inquisições do garoto que obedientemente atende ao seu pedido. Emma não chega a agradecer Regina, embora o alívio seja evidente em suas feições.

Do outro lado da mesa, os olhos de Regina encontram os seus por um breve instante e Emma é capaz de enxergar um vislumbre de qualquer coisa ali presente. Não é nada que ela consiga identificar precisamente e existe uma chance de que mesmo Regina não saiba do que se trate.

Evitando que mais uma onda de recordações inusitadas se manifeste, Emma desvia os olhos, optando pela rota de escape mais rápida.

"Vamos garoto, tá na hora." Henry aceita sua intimação sem hesitar, correndo para o andar de cima para escovar os dentes antes de sair e deixando as duas sozinhas pelo mais constrangedor dos instantes.

Brincando com as chaves do fusca, Emma centra toda sua atenção no objeto que tem em mãos, ignorando deliberadamente a presença de Regina, bem como o olhar inquisidor que descende sobre sua figura.

"Desculpe pela..." Emma enuncia inarticuladamente, os dedos passeando pelas endentações do objeto metálico.

"Acidentes acontecem." A morena responde com descaso, observando a figura da xerife com cautela.

Então, Regina está prestes a dizer algo, após um longo e incomum silêncio de sua parte, quando Henry retorna interrompendo o momento.

"Tô pronto." O menino anuncia, mochila nas costas e um sorriso cuidadosamente estampado rosto, a energia que reverbera de seus menores gestos preenchendo o ambiente no qual antes havia apenas estranheza.

"Vamos então." Emma deixa escapar um suspiro que não havia percebido estar contendo até então e se dirige à saída parando junto à porta ao perceber que não está sendo seguida. Ao se voltar para trás, a cena capturada por seus olhos a pega de surpresa.

Com exagerada formalidade Regina estende uma lancheira na direção do garoto. Emma ergue uma sobrancelha ao reconhecer o objeto, lembrando que, aos doze anos, mesmo garotas não usavam mais semelhante utensílio, um alvo certo de troças por parte dos outros colegas de escola. Entretanto Henry não faz qualquer objeção ao receber o objeto. Pelo contrário, o sorriso em seu rosto é algo que Emma não se lembra de ter visto em muito, muito tempo.

"Obrigada mãe." Ele agradece, seu tom suave denunciando sua comoção. E por um momento Regina ergue uma das mãos, em um gesto instintivo de carinho que perde a força antes de ser concretizado.

Emma não sabe o que a detém, mas seja qual for o pensamento que atravessa a cabeça de Regina, é o suficiente para devolver sua sobriedade. Como se subitamente ela estivesse ciente de suas ações. Como se o gesto de carinho fosse um delito.

Henry, por sua vez, aguarda esperançoso. Com o coração apertado Emma chama o seu nome antes que a decepção chegue ao seu encontro. E pela expressão do garoto quando os dois estão sozinhos no carro, o gesto de Emma, ainda que bem intencionado, revela-se tardio.

.::.

Acontece de novo no horário de almoço, quando Emma tenta tirar um cochilo em uma das celas e acorda com a voz de seu pai.

"Ela não tá aqui Emma." Ele responde com naturalidade e o som de seu nome é o suficiente para que a xerife desperte de seu sono leve.

"Quem?" Ela pergunta sem entender e pela expressão de seu pai, não é ele quem vai saber explicar.

"Regina?" Charming responde mais uma vez, a testa franzida. "Você estava chamando o nome dela."

"Ah." Fragmentos dos sonhos de Emma retornam com desconcertante nitidez. O suficiente para que ela sinta o rubor lhe cobrir as faces. "Eu tava falando com ela no celular."

É a desculpa infame que Emma tem a oferecer e graças a Deus que é David quem trabalha com ela na delegacia e não Mary Margaret, caso contrário Emma jamais seria capaz de escapar dessa ilesa.

.::.

"Aqui está o seu bagel, Doc." Ruby informa colocando o prato na mesa, diante de Archie. Com um ganido, Pongo se manifesta debaixo da mesa, onde está preso pela coleira, recebendo uma piscadela compadecida por parte da garçonete.

"Obrigada Ruby." Archie sorri amistoso e está prestes a dar uma dentada no bagel quando uma cortina de cabelos loiros se acomoda bruscamente em sua mesa, no banco oposto ao seu.

"Archie, eu preciso da sua ajuda. De novo." Emma enuncia de forma conspiratória, o corpo debruçado sobre a mesa e suas palavras sussurradas. Seu comportamento apenas serve para intrigar o psiquiatra.

"Está tudo bem?" Archie se aproxima olhando para os lados conspicuamente.

"Claro que não! Por isso preciso da sua ajuda!" Emma justifica impacientemente.

"Mas é claro. Eu presumo que o problema seja com a Srta. Mills."

"Por que você diz isso?" Emma ergue uma sobrancelha, sem conter sua paranóia.

"Porque esse foi o motivo do nosso último encontro." Archie aponta de forma óbvia, estreitando os olhos por trás de sua armação. Sua resposta parece ser a certa, pois Emma relaxa visivelmente embora o nível de tensão em sua figura ainda seja mais que expressivo.

"O que eu te falar, você não pode falar com ninguém. Certo? Por conta daqueles pactos que rolam entre médicos e pacientes."

"Bem, tecnicamente você não está me pagando, então..." O que quer que Archie enxergue nos olhos de Emma é o suficiente para compeli-lo a mudar sua abordagem. "Eu quis dizer que sim. Absolutamente."

"Bem," Emma olha para os dois lados, certificando-se de que ninguém mais está ouvindo sua conversa. "lembra quando eu falei que a Regina estava passando as noites em claro?"

"Sim. De acordo com o seu relato Regina estava apresentando um quadro de insônia."

"Pois é, eu descobri o motivo." Emma atropela as palavras do médico. "Ela estava tendo pesadelos. Com a Cora, o cara do estábulo e o Henry. Na noite passada ela acordou gritando. Deu um baita susto no garoto."

"Isso é certamente indica um elevado grau de perturbação. Eu posso receitar alguns remédios se ela aceitar fazer uma visita ao meu consultório." Archie oferece prestativamente, o que apenas aumenta a exasperação de Emma.

"Obrigada, eu vou sugerir isso a ela. Mas essa não é a razão pela qual eu te procurei."

"Então me diga. Sou todo ouvidos." Ele reafirma, os olhos fixos na figura de Emma enquanto uma das mãos busca a xícara de café sobre a mesa e a leva até seus lábios.

"Então, lembra que você disse para eu me aproximar dela, para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer... Pois é, eu acho que fiz alguma coisa errada porque nós acabamos passando a noite juntas."

Archie quase cospe o café sobre a mesa, completamente despreparado para a confissão oferecida por Emma. "Vocês o que?"

"Você sabe? Dormimos juntas? Uma expressão para quando você faz sexo com outra pessoa." Emma responde com ironia. "Eu estou bastante certa de que, contos de fada ou não, você está familiarizado com o conceito."

Com o rubor lhe subindo pelo colarinho da camisa, Archie procura recuperar sua postura profissional.

"Sim, é claro. É só que..." Ele tira os óculos e aperta a ponte do nariz procurando se concentrar. "Emma, como isso aconteceu?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Em um instante nós estávamos ali sentadas super perto uma da outra, e ela estava chorando e tudo o que eu queria era fazê-la se sentir melhor."

"E?"

"E aí eu fiz." Emma dá de ombros.

"Emma, isso é altamente inapropriado. Regina está em um momento muito vulnerável. Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Qualquer envolvimento emocional pode representar..."

"Hey hey hey! Quem falou qualquer coisa sobre envolvimento emocional? Eu posso te garantir que foi só sexo. Bastante intenso e tudo mais, mas não mais que isso, ok?" Emma justifica imediatamente, temendo as implicações sugeridas pelo psiquiatra.

"Talvez, em outro contexto isso fosse possível. Mas ante as atuais circunstâncias, eu não teria tanta certeza. Regina está no meio de uma recuperação bastante trabalhosa de um terrível trauma. Ela precisa de todo apoio emocional possível, não alguém que tire vantagem da situação."

"Hey! Se tem alguém tirando vantagem, esse alguém é ela. Eu estava ocupada demais fazendo todo o trabalho." As imagens da noite anterior a visitam, mais uma vez, lembrando Emma dos motivos que a levaram a procurar o Dr. Hopper. "Olha Archie, eu posso te garantir: o que aconteceu ontem a noite foi inteiramente consensual. Pro diabo, era Regina quem estava no comando. O que foi super-" Emma engole as palavras que estão prestes a lhe escapar, as recordações mais uma vez nublando seu foco.

Com algum esforço, ela procura se ater ao tópico em questão. "Bem, o problema é que agora eu estou meio que sendo _assombrada_."

"_Assombrada_?" Archie repete, tentando compreender. Sem grande sucesso.

"Sim! Pelas lembranças da noite passada. Lembranças muito vivas e inoportunas. E eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas em casa e principalmente eu não quero que o Henry perceba alguma coisa, entende?"

"Bem, você poderia ter pensado nisso antes de agir, não?" As palavras de Archie são recebidas por Emma com afetado desdém e ela sequer tenta conter o sarcasmo em sua resposta.

"Obrigada** Dr. Óbvio,** mas agora é meio que tarde pra essa opção."

"Você está certa. Sinto muito. Eu apenas não estou certo de como posso ser de alguma ajuda." Archie admite resignado.

"Do que você tá falando? Você tem que me dizer o que fazer!" Emma suplica, desesperada e algo em seu tom comove o psiquiatra.

"O ideal seria que vocês conversassem a respeito. Talvez tentar entender o que levou cada uma até essa situação." Emma faz uma careta, incrivelmente avessa à mera noção.

"Qual a outra opção?" Emma pertunta sem hesitar e Archie responde conformado. Conhecendo Emma, ele já esperava por semelhante reação.

"Tente voltar à normalidade. Deixe esse acontecimento no passado. Acidentes acontecem, embora eu não esteja inteiramente certo de que a presente situação possa ser classificada como tal." Ajustando os óculos, sua última sugestão é direta e clara, sem deixar brechas para dúvidas. "E o que quer que você faça: não deixe acontecer novamente."

.::.

Emma sabe que Archie está certo. Ela já sabia antes mesmo que ele dissesse. O que aconteceu entre ela e Regina não pode acontecer novamente. E não é só por causa da frágil harmonia que finalmente parece ter se estabelecido sob o teto da mansão Mills, ou o fato de que elas nem mesmo se suportam na maior parte dos dias. Também não é necessariamente pelo fato de Emma estar certa que Snow teria um ataque fulminante se descobrisse o ocorrido (embora esse seja um fato de bastante peso) ou porque ela não faz ideia de qual seria a reação de seu filho se ele se deparasse com semelhante informação.

A razão pela qual Emma não pode deixar que aconteça de novo é bem mais simples e ao mesmo tempo, muito mais complexa do que tudo isso.

É porque ela gostou. Mais do que jamais ousaria admitir para qualquer pessoa mesmo sob os mais excruciantes métodos tortura.

Não foi apenas bom, foi muito além do que palavras podem explicar.

E isso simplesmente não pode estar certo.

E, portanto, não pode se repetir.

Então, à noite, ao voltar do trabalho, Emma fica na sua. Nada de discussões que possam ser confundidas com flerte ou preliminares – o que, pensando bem, acontece com alarmante frequência entre as duas. Não. Ao invés disso, Emma se ocupa em comer seu jantar, ouvir as histórias que Henry tem a compartilhar sobre seu dia e pela primeira vez em semanas, ela se dispõe encerrar a noite cedo, indo direto para sua cama.

Ou pelo menos era essa a ideia.

Mas então Henry pede ajuda com a maquete que ele tem que preparar para o dia seguinte – e o garoto é inegavelmente seu filho, por que é claro que ele deixou o trabalho todo para o último dia antes do prazo final de entrega – o que resulta em uma explosão de isopor, papéis picados e tinta sobre a mesinha da sala de televisão.

Então, antes que Emma dê por si, já passou muito do horário de dormir do moleque, e Regina o manda direto para a cama, sem qualquer espaço para discussão, cabendo a Emma limpar e organizar a bagunça deixada no cômodo.

Em um minuto, ali está ela, rezando para que a aquarela não manche o sofá e no minuto seguinte ela levanta os olhos e se depara com Regina junto a porta, vestindo trajes muito diferentes dos que estava usando durante o jantar.

Emma sabe disso porque ela certamente se lembraria desse _négligée_ preto se já o tivesse visto antes. Ainda mais quando ele abraça assim tão impecavelmente cada curva do corpo de Regina.

Ela está encarando. E ao perceber isso, é com igual desconforto que Emma percebe que Regina está mais do que ciente do efeito provocado na xerife.

É claro que ela estaria. Nada que Regina faz é acidental.

"Vocês dois certamente se superaram com esse projeto. Temo que meu sofá jamais volte a ser o mesmo."

"É..." Emma responde sem graça, as palavras tendo dificuldade para escapar de sua boca seca. "Foi mal."

"Tudo bem. Não é nada que não possa ser consertado." A resposta de Regina, quase descontraída, é o suficiente para deixar Emma mais do que alerta.

"Pelo menos a gente conseguiu terminar tudo." Emma oferece a justificativa sem convicção.

"Bem, já é tarde." Regina aperta o _hobby_ de seda sobre o corpo, cobrindo o _négligée_.

"É..." Com os olhos fixos em sua figura, Emma sequer consegue articular um 'boa noite' enquanto a ex-prefeita lhe dá as costas com o intuito de subir as escadas de volta aos seus aposentos.

Assim Emma ainda está mentalmente admoestando sua própria estupidez quando a voz de Regina a encontra mais uma vez.

"Xerife, você vem ou não?"

.::.

Continua...


	10. Parte 10

_N/A: Alguém ainda achava que essa história não tinha sido abandonada? Alguém além de mim? Mil desculpas por esse imenso hiatus. Como recompensa para os leitores que resistiram ao tempo, ofereço o mais longo dos capítulos. E espero que com ele a paciência de vocês se faça recompensada. xx Liv_

* * *

**Parte 10.**

Desde o primeiro instante em que o encontro de seus lábios jogou por terra qualquer ilusão de possível distanciamento cultivada até então, Regina é capaz de sentir quase fisicamente o alerta de seus sentidos a serviço de seus instintos mais primitivos de sobrevivência.

Trata-se de um erro. Mais um entre tantos por ela cometidos, embora talvez o maior de todos até então. Ainda assim, de olhos fechados e com um ímpeto que pertence somente a alguém que não tem mais nada a perder, Regina mergulha em cada suspiro contido por lábios, gemidos afogados em curvas, lugares secretos desvendados por dentes e unhas.

No perfume agora familiar de Emma, um traço leve deixado em seus lençóis, e de presença quase intoxicante quando a loira encontra-se em seus braços, Regina encontra um refúgio para seus fantasmas, minutos de paz em uma eternidade de tormenta.

Então, por breves instantes, os ecos de alarme que ressonam em seus ouvidos são abafados por seus próprios gemidos, e por mais que cada passo percorrido por Regina até então apenas sirva para cimentar a certeza absoluta de que nada disso pode acabar bem, ela se entrega, noite após noite, como se cada uma fosse a última, simplesmente porque talvez seja.

Ocorre, no entanto, que mesmo a mágica que Emma possui dentro de si e que ocasionalmente se derrama sobre Regina em difusão quando seus corpos ainda estão quentes e entrelaçados não é o suficiente para sanar as escaras de sua alma enferma.

A distração é bem vinda. Um alívio. Mas é também passageira. Pouco a pouco, ao passo que as batidas de seu coração retornam ao ritmo normal, também as sombras encontram seu caminho de volta.

.::.

É como se ela estivesse prestes a escapar e de repente a gravidade a forçasse para dentro de seu próprio corpo, o ar escapando de seus pulmões em um impacto súbito e por diversos minutos Regina não ousa se mover, com a certeza absoluta de que seus ossos são feitos de chumbo.

A sensação é mais do que desagradável, mas dificilmente surpreendente quando acontece com uma freqüência cada vez maior, velhos fantasmas se deslocando de seu passado e consciência para visitá-la todas as noites.

Normalmente Regina não consegue se recordar dos detalhes, a escuridão dentro de si grande demais para delinear contornos. Essa noite, entretanto, não existem pinceladas borradas para protegê-la dos contornos afiados de seus maiores temores.

As figuras que se escondem no avesso de suas pálpebras exibem traços tão definidos que chegam a ser afiados. As cores vibrantes e as vozes familiares se fazendo presentes e claras mesmo depois de seu despertar e nem mesmo a consciência é o suficiente para apaziguar a turbulência que a agita em seu íntimo.

Em vias de perder a batalha contra a manifestação física de seu mal-estar, Regina abandona o conforto de sua cama lançando-se com resolução na direção do banheiro de sua suíte. O movimento brusco é o suficiente para acordar Emma que, mesmo com a porta fechada, é capaz de ouvir os conteúdos de uma refeição escassa sendo expelidos violentamente.

Deixando-se guiar apenas pelos sons, Emma mapeia mentalmente os menores movimentos de Regina no cômodo ao lado, dividida entre sua preocupação e a certeza de que qualquer gesto seu será não apenas rejeitado, como pode colocar em risco a frágil estrutura sobre a qual, no momento, se equilibra o relacionamento das duas.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de acender qualquer luz Regina retorna com passos leves minutos mais tarde. Durante todo o seu trajeto os olhos de Emma permanecem firmemente cerrados e em meio a sono dissimulado da loira, mãos frias encontram o menor dos confortos em sua simples presença e no silêncio de perguntas não enunciadas.

.::.

Alguns dias são piores do que outros.

Em dias assim, é penoso manter as aparências e Regina se prende as ocupações mais mundanas com um pragmatismo nascido do desespero, em uma tentativa obstinada de se ancorar.

Emma e Henry procuram agir com naturalidade, deliberadamente ignorando a atmosfera carregada em um ato que seria até passável, não fossem os olhares incontestáveis trocados com uma ausência de sutileza que não poderia ser mais hereditária.

Em seu íntimo, Regina se sente grata pela maior parte. No entanto, em dias como esse, os menores gestos de gentileza são um gatilho e cada toque – mesmo que despropositado – é o equivalente a uma descarga de adrenalina se espalhando pelas suas veias, como a possibilidade de um tiro em falso oferecida pelo contato do cano frio de um revólver pressionado contra sua têmpora. Assim, é inevitável que uma substancial parte sua acabe se sentindo sufocada pela desajeitada solicitude oferecida pelos dois.

Eles não fazem por mal. Até mesmo porque todo o mal já foi feito.

Quando a campainha toca, seu som percorre a mesa deixando em seu caminho uma trilha de interrogações. Com uma expressão vazia Regina levanta o guardanapo que traz em seu colo, preparando-se para atender a porta quando, sem aviso, a mão de Emma resvala de encontro a sua. Tamanha é a suavidade do gesto que é preciso o acréscimo de palavras para que Regina assimile suas intenções.

"Deixa, eu vou."

Sem a disposição necessária para buscar sua própria voz, Regina apenas assente com um quase imperceptível meneio. Do outro lado da mesa, Henry a estuda com olhos atentos e o sorriso pequeno que ele lhe oferece naquele momento é o suficiente para que ela não se deixe afogar.

Ao menos por enquanto.

.::.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma não tem porque esconder sua surpresa. "O que você ta fazendo aqui?"

"Eu trouxe uma torta." A mulher a qual Emma ainda não se habituou completamente a chamar de mãe, oferece um sorriso radiante ao que Emma não sabe ao certo como responder.

"Eu posso ver que sim." Ela atesta recebendo a inusitada oferenda em mãos. "A parte do '_por que_' é que ainda não ficou muito clara."

Com um longo suspiro o sorriso ostentado por Snow estremece e instintivamente Emma dá um passo a frente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Ok, você me pegou. A torta não é apenas um mero presente."

"Não me diga que você usou '_maldição do sono_' como um dos ingredientes." O olhar oferecido por Snow é o suficiente para censurar o senso de humor inapropriado de sua filha.

"A torta é uma oferta de paz." Snow justifica, optando por ignorar o comentário.

"Olha Mary Margaret, sem querer ser estraga-prazeres, mas depois de quase 30 anos de desavenças eu acho difícil acreditar que uma sobremesa possa resolver a disputa entre você e a Regina."

"A torta não é para Regina, Emma. É para você."

"Para mim? Por quê?" Emma questiona sem entender. "Nós não estamos em guerra."

"Eu sei disso. Mas as coisas não tem sido as mesmas desde a nossa conversa no restaurante e depois de pensar muito a respeito e conversar com seu pai, eu cheguei à conclusão de que poderia ter sido mais compreensível diante de toda essa... situação." Snow gesticula apontando para a casa, claramente se referindo ao arranjo estabelecido entre Regina e Emma, embora Emma esteja 100% convencida de que nem de longe passe pela sua cabeça a real extensão do que tem se passado.

Fosse esse o caso, Mary Margaret teria aparecido à sua porta munida de seu arco e flecha, bem como sede pelo sangue da vilã, a acusando de ter roubado também o coração de sua filha. Ou ao menos é o que Emma imagina e o que, apesar de seu sentimento de culpa, apenas reforça a decisão da loira em sequer cogitar a possibilidade de confessar tudo.

Tomando o silêncio da filha como concordância, Snow dá continuidade ao discurso que ensaiou. "Eu sei que todas essas mudanças não tem sido fáceis para você. Não tem sido fácil para nenhum de nós na verdade. Mas é fundamental que você saiba, Emma que não importa o que aconteça, você pode contar com o seu pai e eu."

"Eu sei." A resposta de Emma, acompanhada por uma expressão desconfortável, é mais um reflexo do que uma sincera admissão.

Para o seu alívio, Snow não parece notar a diferença, recompensando a filha com um olhar esperançoso.

"Que bom!" Snow sorri também aliviada, embora por motivos diversos. "Bem, eu esperava aproveitar para ver como estão as coisas, talvez dar um beijo no Henry antes de ele ir para escola. Você não me convida para entrar?"

"Como?" Emma quase engasga com as palavras. Seus olhos subitamente imensos e arregalados. "Na verdade, eu não acho que esse seja o melhor momento."

A tensão na voz de Emma é o suficiente para levantar as suspeitas de Snow que não disfarça a sua preocupação, a testa franzida de uma maneira que – pelo mais breve dos instantes – faz com que Emma se recorde de Henry. Então, em um piscar de olhos a semelhança parece evaporar, a voz de Snow quebrando o encanto.

"Por que não? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não é nada sério." Emma justifica prontamente, a tensão ainda visível em seus ombros. "Apenas... Olha, a Regina não está tendo um de seus melhores dias, é só."

As palavras de Emma, no entanto, em nada tranqüilizam sua mãe. "Querida, o que você está dizendo? Por acaso a Regina fez alguma coisa? Ela tentou alguma coisa contra você?"

"O quê?! Não!" A simples dedução, por algum motivo que Emma não consegue pontuar ao certo, a irrita profundamente. "Por que você sequer diria algo assim?"

"Porque é sobre a Rainha Má que estamos falando, Emma. Não importa o que aconteça, você não pode esquecer com quem estamos lidando aqui."

"Como eu poderia? Isso é tudo sobre o que vocês sabem falar. Tudo o que acontece de errado é instantaneamente culpa da Regina." Procurando se acalmar, Emma respira fundo, seu tom de voz baixando consideravelmente para um sussurro não menos furioso. "Quer saber? Eu não dou a mínima para o que o restante da cidade acredita ou não, mas se até o Henry, no auge dos seus doze anos, conseguiu sair dessa fase, eu me pergunto se algum dia você e o David serão capazes de fazer o mesmo?"

"Emma, eu..." Snow não é capaz de encontrar palavras, completamente surpreendida pelo rompante da filha. A sua expressão, no entanto, parece o suficiente para apaziguar a reação de Emma.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis ser rude. Talvez eu também não esteja tendo um bom dia." Emma suspira visivelmente frustrada. "Não era minha intenção descontar em você."

"Não! Sou eu quem tem que se desculpar. Nunca foi minha intenção te chatear, Emma."

"Você não fez isso Mary Margaret, é só que..." Emma tenta encontrar a forma certa de se expressar. "Vocês seguem se referindo a ela como Rainha Má. E eu entendo que vocês têm uma história."

"É mais do que apenas uma história, Emma. Eu a conheço há um longo tempo, talvez mais do que qualquer outra pessoa agora que a Cora não está mais entre nós."

"Eu sei. O que é mais do que esquisito pra caramba, por sinal. Mas questão é: eu não estou dizendo que a rainha a qual vocês se referem não exista. Só que eu não estou inteiramente convencida de que ela e a Regina sejam a mesma pessoa."

Snow está prestes a contestar, mas Emma a interrompe. "Pelo menos não mais. Ela é a mãe do meu filho, para começo de conversa. Mas mais do que isso, no momento, a Regina é também alguém que está passando por maus bocados. Ela teve que matar a própria mãe para proteger não apenas o Henry, mas a todos nós. Sinceramente eu não consigo sequer imaginar o que seja carregar esse tipo de peso. Mas o que eu sei, o que eu posso dizer com certeza, é que pelo menos nessa realidade há mais para Regina Mills do que apenas o título de Rainha Má."

"Emma, você não pode esquecer as coisas que ela fez. E sinceramente, como você pode ser tão compreensiva? Quero dizer, além de todas as atrocidades, o sangue derramado, os corações que ela roubou, olha o que ela fez conosco! Tudo o que ela tirou de nós por vingança."

"Eu não estou dizendo que abono ou justifico as coisas que ela fez em seu passado. E muito menos estou dizendo que você deveria. Mas eu cresci em um mundo diferente do seu, Mary Margaret. De onde eu vim ninguém é só bom ou só ruim. E isso vale tanto para Regina, quanto para mim."

"Emma, eu sei que você não gosta de ser chamada de salvadora, mas acredite em mim filha, você é boa!"

"Ah claro, porque eu nunca lancei uma maldição ou roubei um coração, acho que posso dizer que sim. Mas se você acha que eu não teria matado a Cora, ou quem quer que estivesse ameaçando a minha família, então você não me conhece Mary Margaret. Eu a teria matado com minhas próprias mãos se necessário."

"Mas querida isso é diferente! As circunstâncias..."

"Exato! As circunstâncias fazem toda a diferença! Não se trata de quem você é apenas, mas das escolhas que você faz! E é por isso que eu acho que a Regina merece esse mesmo tratamento. Nem mais, nem menos."

"É disso que se trata essa situação, então? Você acha que pode mudar a Regina?"

"Eu não estou tentando mudar ninguém, Mary Margaret. Eu só queria que você entendesse que as coisas não são sempre tão preto no branco. E se vocês pudessem parar um pouco com essas constantes acusações sobre quem arruinou a vida de quem, bem, isso também seria uma boa."

"Emma, eu não vou mentir para você: o que você está pedindo não é assim tão simples."

"Eu sei." Emma admite, cansada. "Talvez a gente pudesse começar com pequenos passos? Usando nomes, por exemplo, ao invés de títulos maléficos. Até porque, a essa altura isso já nem faz mais sentido. Faz décadas desde que a Regina foi rainha de qualquer coisa. Ela não tem poderes mais. No momento, ela não tem nem mesmo o título de prefeita."

"Muito bem, eu prometo que irei tentar. Por você." Snow envolve a filha em um abraço conciliatório, ao qual Emma recebe sem jeito.

"Obrigada."

"Acho melhor eu ir então." Ela fala acariciando o rosto de Emma de uma forma maternal que lhe é instintiva, ao que Emma não pode evitar, mas sentir-se mais culpada.

"Hey, talvez a gente possa almoçar juntas hoje ou amanhã. Você sabe... para que você me atualize sobre todos os detalhes entediantes da administração de um reino convertido em cidade enquanto eu como fritas com ketchup."

A sugestão é o suficiente para colocar um sorriso iluminado no rosto de Snow. "Eu adoraria."

"É." Emma responde, pensando consigo – eu sei.

.::.

Ao entrar novamente Emma encontra Henry sentado junto às escadas, mochila nas costas, pronto para mais um dia de aula.

"Hey garoto, cadê sua mãe?" Ela pergunta instintivamente ao não identificar a presença de Regina nas proximidades e ao mesmo tempo preocupada que a ex-prefeita tenha ouvido ou testemunhado a discussão que Emma acabou de ter com a mãe.

"Ela disse que não estava se sentindo bem e foi se deitar um pouco."

"Hmm." Emma resmunga sem dizer nada, sentando-se ao lado do menino junto aos degraus. "Quanto da conversa você ouviu?"

"Quase nada. Eu passei a maior parte do tempo tentando distrair minha mãe." Emma não o repreende, concedendo-lhe pontos pela sinceridade. "Você acha que algum dia eles vão acreditar que ela não é mais a Rainha Má?"

"Eu não sei, garoto. Mas você acredita não é mesmo? E eu sei que para sua mãe isso é tudo o que importa."

"Bem, para falar a verdade eu nem ligo mais."

"Não?"

"Eu só quero que ela pare de se sentir triste o tempo todo." Emma não sabe ao certo como responder a isso, seu coração apertado pela resignação do tom oferecido pelo filho. "É melhor a gente ir, eu já estou mais do que atrasado."

"É, você provavelmente está certo." Emma afaga os seus cabelos e o segue.

.::.

"Seria pedir demais que você se concentrasse na tarefa em questão?" A voz de Regina é o suficiente para que Emma abra os olhos e quando ela o faz, é para se deparar com a imagem da morena emergindo em meio aos lençóis, os cabelos escuros em completo desalinho e as faces mais do que ligeiramente coradas.

"Desculpa, o problema não é você..." Emma balbucia suas desculpas, o que em nada serve para abrandar a irritação de Regina.

"Isso é óbvio." A ex-prefeita afirma sem qualquer vestígio de modéstia e, usando o corpo de Emma como ponto de apoio, retorna ao conforto de seus travesseiros. Então, com uma mão apoiando causalmente seu queixo, os mesmos olhos escuros analisam Emma com atenção. "Qual é o problema?"

O tom de Regina é de indisfarçado aborrecimento, mas nem por isso maquia seu interesse. Emma não se dá ao trabalho de tentar esconder sua frustração. "Eu estava pensando na Mary Margaret."

No instante em que as palavras abandonam seus lábios, Emma percebe seu erro e não fosse isso o suficiente, a expressão que ela encontra fixada no rosto de Regina é mais do que clara. Mais do que rapidamente Emma procura desfazer o estrago. "Eu não quis dizer assim! Isso seria perturbador."

Emma faz uma careta ao que Regina não hesita em rebater. "Mencionar o nome da sua mãe enquanto você está nua em minha cama é suficientemente perturbador, Miss Swan."

"Bem, esse é meio que o problema em questão."

"Perdão, mas não estou conseguindo acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio. Se é que ela existe."

"É só que... Eu não consigo parar de pensar no que eles diriam se soubessem que a filha está dormindo – biblicamente – com o inimigo."

"Primeiramente, Emma, eu estava sob a impressão de que estava me relacionando com uma mulher adulta que, por sua vez, não precisaria prestar contas a ninguém no que se refere aos seus 'envolvimentos pessoais'. Em segundo lugar, isso é algo com o que a senhorita não precisa se preocupar tendo em vista que absolutamente **ninguém** deve tomar conhecimento deste nosso... arranjo."

É a primeira vez que a situação em questão é mencionada por Regina, de modo que Emma não pode deixar de se mostrar ligeiramente pasma. Isto é, até o instante em que o absurdo da situação se faz impossível de ignorar e Emma não consegue conter o escape de uma risada engasgada.

O arquear de sobrancelha que Regina oferece em resposta evoca uma imediata explicação.

"Desculpa, mas é meio tarde pra isso você não acha?" Emma pergunta e o sorriso em seus lábios se desfaz diante do olhar afiado que Regina lança em sua direção.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Miss Swan?"

"Relaxa Regina, eu ainda não mandei os convites de casamento pelo correio nem nada." As palavras de Emma são idealizadas com ironia, mas sua entrega deixa a desejar e imediatamente ela se arrepende de sua escolha. "O que eu estou dizendo é que da porta pra fora ninguém sabe de nada ainda, mas Henry é outra história."

A irritação de Regina instantaneamente se converte em temor, de uma forma quase palpável. "O que você está dizendo? Por acaso ele lhe disse alguma coisa?"

Emma tenta amenizar o golpe assumindo uma entonação mais suave. "Não Regina, mas ele é um garoto esperto demais para o seu próprio bem. Além do mais ele mora debaixo do mesmo teto, logo..."

"Você está deduzindo isso, mas não sabe ao certo, não é?" Regina ajoelha sobre o colchão, o lençol envolto ao redor de seu corpo enquanto o pânico se espalha pela sua corrente sanguínea. Então ela começa a falar com ninguém em particular, um brilho quase maníaco no olhar. "Ele não pode saber sobre isso, ele não pode sequer sonhar. Depois de tudo... ele não pode... eu..."

Quando os olhos de Regina recaem sobre Emma, é com uma desolação quase devastadora e imediatamente a xerife se arrepende de ter trazido o assunto à tona. Apesar da lógica, Emma se sente compelida a amenizar o estrago provocado por suas palavras. "Escuta, talvez eu esteja enganada. Talvez o garoto não tenha sacado nada ainda..."

"Mas nós tampouco sabemos isso ao certo." Regina refuta imediatamente, sua preocupação dominando sua linha de raciocínio. "Nós precisamos averiguar exatamente o que ele sabe."

"E como você sugere que a gente faça isso?" Emma pergunta, confusa.

"Você é a xerife, querida. É de se esperar que esse tipo de atividade faça parte do seu currículo, não?"

"Regina, nós estamos falando do nosso filho aqui, não algum tipo de meliante. O que você espera que eu faça? O interrogue?"

"Você provavelmente deveria tentar uma abordagem mais sutil primeiro. Miss Swan, você ao menos sabe o que é isso?"

"Por Deus, você realmente está falando sério?" Um erguer de sobrancelha é toda resposta que Emma recebe.

.::.

Regina não estava inteiramente equivocada em sua observação: sutileza dificilmente poderia ser incluída na lista de aptidões de Emma. Não que Emma jamais fosse admitir isso. Assim, dentro da viatura de polícia, a xerife aguarda impacientemente o fim do turno escolar e quando o sinal toca e as portas do prédio são escancaradas dando vazão a uma multidão de crianças das mais diversas idades, Emma não precisa se esforçar para reconhecer a que lhe pertence.

Com o nariz mergulhado em um livro, os cabelos caindo sobre seus olhos e nenhum interesse pelos que o cercam, o garoto segue a passos lentos, sua concentração completamente capturada. Ao observá-lo Emma não pode deixar de sentir-se aliviada pelo livro em questão não ser o de contos de fadas, isso, e o fato de aparentemente o garoto não ter herdado sua propensão a acidentes, caso contrário ele já teria quebrado o pescoço ao atropelar uma árvore.

Firmando um sorriso no rosto, Emma abandona seu posto e com uma leve pancada na buzina busca chamar a atenção do filho. O gesto funciona – para ele e as demais pessoas que ainda se encontram nos arredores do pátio da escola.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" São as primeiras palavras oferecidas pelo garoto cujo alarme se mostra claramente espalhado em seu rosto.

Com um pequeno aperto no peito, Emma não pode deixar de pensar que há pouco mais de um ano, sua recepção teria sido completamente diferente. Ela está prestes a fazer um comentário a respeito quando se recorda do tipo de recepção que Regina costumava receber então, e percebe que as coisas poderiam ser bem piores.

"Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que estava na vizinhança?"

Henry ignora completamente seu comentário, mas sem revirar os olhos, o que Emma imagina se tratar de uma cortesia estendida, embora não sem algum esforço. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha mãe?"

"Quê? Não!" Emma refuta sem pestanejar, procurando apaziguar sua preocupação. "Só pensei que a gente podia, sei lá, ir à Granny's tomar um milkshake ou coisa parecida..."

A preocupação em seu rosto parece atenuar, embora Henry permaneça sério. "E quanto ao jantar?"

"O que tem o jantar?"

"A minha mãe não vai preparar? Como ela tem feito todos os dias?"

"Bem, imagino que sim. Mas não sei o que isso tem a ver."

"Ela se esforça para fazer tudo perfeito, Emma. Não seria justo a gente estragar o apetite depois de todo trabalho que ela tem."

A resposta não convence Emma inteiramente, ainda que o raciocínio seja coerente, especialmente vindo de um menino que foi criado por Regina.

"É só um milkshake, Henry. Mas se você quiser, você pode, sei lá, pedir um copo de água."

"Acho melhor a gente ir direto pra casa. Eu tenho um monte de dever de casa mesmo, e aí a minha mãe também não vai precisar passar tanto tempo sozinha." Ele acrescenta a explicação de forma quase casual, os olhos presos nos cadarços de seu tênis. Emma pode não ter os instintos maternais mais afiados do mundo, mas mesmo ela é capaz de enxergar o problema aqui.

"Você não precisa se preocupar com a sua mãe, Henry. Ela está melhorando."

"Não, ela não está." Ele afirma com convicção e seus olhos exploram as feições de Emma do mesmo jeito que ela faz quando está tentando averiguar se alguém está dizendo a verdade ou não. "Você não consegue ver?"

A resposta de Emma, lógica e imediata, morre presa em sua garganta, porque a realidade é que sim, ela consegue ver. E sim, Henry está certo. Ela respira fundo e passa a mão pelos cabelos, procurando ganhar tempo em sua busca por uma resposta que seja sincera e que ao mesmo tempo não oblitere por completo as esperanças de seu filho.

"Garoto, a gente já conversou sobre isso. Esse negócio todo com a sua mãe não vai passar da noite pro dia." Emma tenta explicar gentilmente, mas Henry não se conforma.

"Em quanto tempo então?"

"Henry-"

"Não tem mais nada que a gente possa fazer?" A aflição do menino é evidente. E não pela primeira vez, Emma deseja ter o poder de fazê-la desaparecer. Entretanto, ela não é muito boa com palavras e verdadeiramente, gestos também não são o seu forte.

O esforço que Emma faz para oferecer a Henry algum conforto a despeito de suas limitações é uma prova de o quanto o filho lhe é importante.

"O que você está fazendo é o que ela mais precisa no momento." O olhar que Henry direciona à sua mãe biológica é um misto de descrença e confusão. A mão de Emma vai ao encontro de seu rosto em um gentil afago que poderia muito bem pertencer a sua outra mãe. Henry relaxa por um breve instante, concedendo-lhe o benefício da dúvida, ao que Emma se dispõe a clarificar. "Ela sabe o quanto você a ama. E permanecer ao seu lado nesse momento tão difícil... Essa é a maior prova de todas. E o que ela mais precisa agora."

Henry parece absorver suas palavras com cuidado em uma silenciosa análise e quando sua voz chega aos ouvidos de Emma mais uma vez, é para arrebatá-la com a mais inesperada das perguntas.

"Ela sabe que você a ama?"

Emma quase se afoga com a surpresa entalada em sua garganta até que ela cuspa as palavras em uma seca interjeição. "Quê!"

A reação de Emma, por sua vez, é recebida com uma imperturbável resolução por parte de Henry. "Ela me disse uma vez que não sabe amar muito bem. O que eu não acho que seja culpa dela, especialmente não depois de tudo que a mãe dela fez..." Ele acrescenta com uma careta e Emma não encontra sua voz para interrompê-lo. "Então talvez você precise ser bastante clara, porque é possível que ela não saiba reconhecer também, não sem alguma ajuda."

"Garoto, do que você ta falando?" Dessa vez, o olhar direcionado por Henry é decididamente impaciente.

"Eu não sou idiota, Emma. Eu sei que vocês têm passado tempo juntas." O revirar de olhos oferecido com essa franca declaração é flagrantemente óbvio. "Não se preocupe, eu não estou chateado nem nada. Na verdade, depois de pensar a respeito eu cheguei à conclusão de que faz total sentido."

"_Sentido_?" Emma repete atordoada.

"Yep. Você é a salvadora. Logo, é o seu papel salvar a todos. E a minha mãe, bem, ela só se tornou a Rainha Má depois de perder seu amor verdadeiro. Assim, o único jeito dela encontrar seu final feliz é amando novamente. É aí que você entra na jogada..."

"Olha, Henry, amor é uma palavra muito grande e um sentimento maior ainda. O que eu e a sua mãe temos... As coisas são muito mais complicadas do que você pode imaginar. E chamar isso de amor não as torna mais simples. Muito pelo contrário. Amor não é simples."

"Claro que é." Henry deliberadamente ignora as justificativas de Emma e se dirige ao carro, dando por encerrada a conversa, mas não sem antes complementar. "Vocês é que tem mania de complicar tudo."

.::.

Diante da porta do quarto de Regina, Emma hesita. Até então ela conseguiu evitar as inquisições da ex-prefeita, a presença de Henry se colocando entre as duas como uma cerca protetora. Mas agora restam apenas as duas, as incertezas de Emma ainda mais embaralhadas com as palavras de seu filho e a realidade dos fatos à qual Regina se recusa a aceitar.

Esta se trata, no entanto, de uma situação a qual Emma não tem como escapar. Ela entra no quarto a passos leves e à meia luz derramada pelo abajur que Regina tem sobre o criado-mudo. Sentada na cama com seus óculos de leitura e um livro descansando sobre seu colo, Regina não se revela surpresa e tampouco impressionada.

"Finalmente. Por que demorou tanto? Por acaso havia se perdido no caminho?"

"Sim, mas então eu segui a trilha de sarcasmo e provocações mordazes e bem, aqui estou." Emma oferece o seu melhor sorriso de deboche e em troca recebe o esperado revirar de olhos por parte de Regina.

"Eu tenho pouco interesse – ou paciência – para suas tentativas catastróficas de humor, Miss Swan." Regina tira os óculos, os depositando junto ao seu livro sobre o criado-mudo, sua postura imediatamente transformando-se em algo mais formal, assim como o tom de sua voz. "Como foram as coisas com Henry? O que você descobriu?"

_Que o nosso filho de doze anos acredita que o que existe entre nós duas é 'amor verdadeiro' e que é o meu papel lhe trazer o seu final feliz, o que é uma teoria quase tão absurda quanto a que ele me apresentou há quase dois anos sobre sua mãe adotiva ser uma bruxa de contos de fada que lançou uma maldição sobre toda uma cidade. _

O fato da primeira teoria de Henry ter se provado verdadeira, é algo que Emma prefere não se fixar. E tampouco é sua intenção revelar os pormenores da discussão que teve com o garoto. Por ora, a versão resumida dos fatos vai ter que bastar.

"Ele sabe." A resposta de Emma é tudo o que Regina não gostaria de ouvir, o que é apenas reforçado pela forma como ela fecha os olhos e prende a respiração ao ouvi-la. Para Emma, no momento, essa é a menor de suas preocupações.

"Isso é um desastre." Regina levanta da cama e se põe a caminhar de um lado para o outro, seus os olhos e atenção ainda cerrados enquanto suas mãos massageiam sistematicamente suas têmporas.

"Regina, existem outras questões mais importantes que a gente precisa discutir."

"O que seria mais importante do que o Henry, Emma?"

"Nada!" Emma responde com firmeza e se munindo com essa certeza, ela reúne forças para adentrar o que, ela não duvida, irá se tratar de um inevitável confronto. "Motivo pelo qual nós precisamos falar sobre você. Sobre a sua... situação."

"Como?" Regina se volta em sua direção de uma só vez, uma interrogação pintada em seu rosto. Entretanto à Emma não restam dúvidas de que Regina saiba exatamente ao que a loira está se referindo e que a surpresa em sua voz se refira, em verdade, à confrontação direta.

"Olha, quando você voltou do hospital eu tentei preparar o garoto. Eu lhe disse que a recuperação após algo tão... tão horrível, bem, não é algo que acontece assim, sem mais nem menos. Eu disse que iria levar um tempo, e que muito provavelmente seria um caminho acidentado."

Regina escuta ao que Emma tem a dizer e a xerife tenta não se deixar impressionar pela sua falta de reação ou a tempestade que está se formando em seus olhos escuros. Assim, ela prossegue. "A questão é: ele tem se esforçado bastante, todos temos, você principalmente. É algo notável, realmente. Mas ao mesmo tempo Regina, eu preciso dizer, não acho que tem sido o suficiente."

A expressão de Regina nada revela e não fosse pelos seus punhos cerrados com a mais absoluta firmeza, Emma não estaria certa de que ela está sequer registrando suas palavras. "O que eu estou dizendo é que, olha, eu sei que isso é difícil-"

"Você não sabe absolutamente nada sobre o que está se passando comigo, Xerife." A voz de Regina escapa em um furioso sibilar, cortando Emma.

Talvez seja algo em seu tom, as tonalidades de frieza e desprezo parecendo se agarrar em cada sílaba. Talvez seja a adoção do título formal que ao mesmo tempo em que as distancia, tem o objetivo de colocar Emma em seu lugar. Seja o que for, é o suficiente para incendiar o temperamento inflamável de Emma.

"Bem, talvez eu soubesse um pouco mais se você se dispusesse a ter pelo menos uma conversa comigo que não se tratasse de um punhado de ofensas e alfinetadas."

"Oh, mas é claro. Façamos o seguinte: Mate a sua mãe com suas próprias mãos e então nós podemos sentar e juntas bater um papo a respeito. Quem sabe até mesmo trocar notas."

É a primeira vez desde a sua liberação do hospital que Regina menciona o ato que desencadeou todos os eventos até então e Emma perde o balanço diante da crueza de seu comentário.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer."

"Então o que precisamente você quis dizer, Xerife?"

"Eu não sei." Emma confessa desajeitadamente, o que em nada abate a então formidável ira de Regina.

"Agora **isso sim** é surpreendente!"

"Escuta, talvez eu não seja a pessoa com quem você deva conversar Regina, talvez você precise de um especialista, um profissional, um padre, pra mim pouco importa. O que eu **sei** é que o que quer que você esteja guardando dentro de você está te comendo por dentro!"

"E você acha que eu não sei disso? Que eu não sinto?"

"Então por que você não faz algo a respeito? Qualquer coisa?"

"Quem disse que existe algo que possa ser feito?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Talvez esse seja o preço a pagar. Talvez seja isso o que eu mereça pelos meus pecados, por ser a Rainha Má."

"Não! Eu não acredito nisso!" Emma se aproxima, mas Regina dá um passo para trás. "Regina, esse é um preço alto demais a se pagar."

"Quem disse?" Seu fogo oscila e por um instante tudo o que Emma enxerga é abatida resignação.

"Você realmente acredita merecer isso? Viver em meio a tanta dor e devastação?"

"Eu aprendi a minha lição há um longo tempo atrás, Emma. Algumas pessoas não estão destinadas a um final feliz. Ocorre que eu sou apenas mais uma delas."

"Muito bem." Emma engole as palavras com dificuldade. "Digamos que seja isso o que você merece; sua punição por todos os seus erros. Sua cruz para carregar. Como fica o Henry nessa história? O que **ele** fez para merecer isso? Para ter que testemunhar sua mãe sendo consumida pela culpa até que não reste mais nada. O que você acha que isso vai fazer com o garoto?"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com Henry." Regina afirma resoluta e Emma não é capaz de conciliar sua exasperação.

"Você realmente consegue ser assim tão cega? Ou tão egoísta?"

"Egoísta? Como você ousa! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz pelo meu filho? E **você**, de todas as pessoas?"

"Ah sim, a mim não cabe dizer nada, porque realmente quem sou eu além da xerife que lhe dá nos nervos e tem mantido seus lençóis aquecidos noite após noite, ein? Ao que tudo indica eu não passo de uma versão remodelada do Graham. Podia muito bem arrumar uma etiqueta de identificação com o nome Graham 2.0."

"Se isso é o que você pensa, talvez você devesse ser mais cuidadosa com seu coração, querida."

"Corta o ato de Rainha Má, Regina. Você nem mesmo tem mágica mais."

Emma não tem a intenção de desafiá-la, mas suas palavras são recebidas assim da mesma forma. Assim, antes mesmo de pensar na implicação de seus atos, em um gesto que é absolutamente impulsivo, Regina ergue uma das mãos e com um estalar de dedos uma chama lilás se acende em suas mãos.

"Você estava dizendo?"

.::.

Continua...


End file.
